Fireworks
by AJL95
Summary: Shikamaru had a plan and his new girlfriend fit into it just one problem... he doesn't like her. Now that he's guarding Temari what will happen. There are sparks between them. Will they end up together? or will his girlfriend stop the sparks between them. And how will this all effect Shikamaru's original life plan. A Shikamaru x Temari story.
1. Intro

**This is my first fanfic. It's a Shikamaru x Temari story. Chapter one is just more of a intro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Shikamaru and Temari would have been together by now :)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry" what a drag, he literary just got back to Konoha 30 seconds ago. He just lies on the floor forgetting all about the girl talking to him and start staring at the cloud.

"Are you ok?" the girl says bending over blocking his view of the peaceful clouds, breaking his train of thought.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks" he says getting up, dusting himself off.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't watching were I was goi-" the girl said.

"Its fine I have to get going," he says running off before she can even ask to make up for ripping his vest.

Shikamaru rushes to see Lady Tsunade, he was to report back yesterday, knowing Tsunade she would bit his head off.

"Where have you been, you a day late," yelled the hokage, as he walks in handing the scrolls to Shizune, who was standing by the door with her little pig, Tonk.

"Sorry I'm late I got ambus-" he tried to say but he knew she wouldn't let him finished.

"What matters is that the scrolls are safe. Shizune take them to the cryptanalysis team at once" Tsunade orders, Shizune quickly left.

"Where are you going Shikamaru, I have another mission for you" Tsunade says before he made it out the door.

"What I drag I just got back don't I get time off or something" he says yawning with his usual lazy attitude.

"The mission won't start for another week and it here in the village" she says looking down at her paperwork. He lets out a sigh.

"It's simple you are to escort an ambassador from Suna, wait at the western gate a week from now between noon and 4 pm. I'll give u more details when they arrive. Dismissed" he turns around to leave, "Ohh and Shikamaru fix your vest" he leaves the room without a word.

He made his way to his house, he had just moved out of his parents house, on his way he spotted his best friend, Choji, he was with Ino outside of Ichiraku talking to some girl.

"Yo, Shikamaru" Choji said waving his hand, "We're about to get something to eat want to join us"

"Sure" Shikamaru said eyeing the girl next to Ino.

"It's rude to stare Shikamaru," Ino said in a nagging tone, "This is Kiyomi, Kiyomi this is Shikamaru" she said pointing to the girl next to her.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier and ripping your vest. Please allow me to fix it for you" Kiyomi said with a smile.

"Huh, yea sure thanks" he said glad he didn't have to do it himself.

"I see you two already meet" Ino said letting out a giggle as they sat down to eat. Kiyomi sat down next to him and smiled.

"How do you know Ino" Shikamaru asked

"She my cousin," _really_ Shikamaru thought she looks nothing like Ino for one and she doesn't seem to be anything like her. "We're a lot alike actually" Ino said as if reading his thoughts _hmm doesn't seem like it_.

**At Suna**

Gaara had called Temari into his office. She knew she was going to be the ambassador for Suna in Konoha, she had done it before, it was just a matter of time till she would be on here way.

"Temari you leave in four day and will meet your escort at the gate. Give the Hokage this scroll Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage" she said. She liked going to Konoha it was nice there and she had made friend there over time. She hoped that she would get to see them.

"Oh and Temari be careful please" said Gaara putting a smile on her face as she left.

**3 days later**

"Shikamaru I finished working on your vest" Kiyomi said walking with Ino towards him. She had hung around with him, Choji and Ino for the past 3 days they all became friend though it was more like hanging around another Ino. She was just as loud and dramatic.

"… so what do you think?" she asked, Shikamaru hadn't been paying attention, knowing Ino and Kiyomi too they would blow up on him about it so he just said "yea-"

"Great pick me up at 7, oh and here's your vest" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh?" he said but she was already walking away with Ino. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**'Shikamaru looked at her, she froze'**


	2. Troublesome Women

Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did but sadly I don't.

* * *

Somehow Shikamaru had landed himself in a troublesome situation; he now had a girlfriend which he didn't even like in a girlfriend type of way. _She pretty and all but she is not very smart_, he thought. When he tried to tell Ino she said he better not hurt Kiyomi or he would have hell to pay with her, he was too lazy to break it off so he let it be all he was doing was buy the girl some food every now and then, they didn't even talk, well he didn't. He stood at the gate waiting for the ambassador from Suna to arrive, _what a drag _he thought _this girl is just like Ino_, she would blow up on him if he broke it off. _How can I break it off without hurting her or getting killed by Ino, _he asked himself.

"Hey, crybaby" he hear a girl say. Shikamaru could recognize the voice anywhere; _no way could it be her_. She had seen him stare at the gate without noticing her for the past minute while she walked towards him.

"Temari, no way you're the ambassador from Suna I'm supposed to escort. What a drag" he said, _why did she need an escort for anyways she knew Konoha well_. She had since him cry once after his teammates almost died on a mission and never stop teasing him about it, not only that but she constantly nagged and annoyed him. This woman was as troublesome as his mother, he had just moved out of his parents house because his mother was so troublesome and now he had to deal with Temari.

"Yep, after a year of not being the ambassador, I'm back lazy ass did you miss me," she smirked.

"Sure did" he said sarcastically with the smallest hint of truth, he turned around making their way to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage greeted Temari, welcome her to the village and gave both of them the list of meetings she had to go to. _Great, she's staying for about a month_; Shikamaru thought as he looked down at the list, he was stuck with her. He led her to her hotel, ignoring all the annoying things she was saying and let her get settled in.

"Thanks, lazy ass" she said with a smirk. She liked Shikamaru they were friend, in a weird like/hate kind of way and she loved annoying him it was one of her favorite pass times in Konoha. Shikamaru was a bit sexist but Temari was one of the few Kunoichi he respected and acknowledged. Ever since the first time they meet they had a type of bond and even though they had helped each other a number of times she still want to fight him one day so she could beat him.

"No problem troublesome woman" he responded with a smirk, she gave him a glare, "I'll be back at 9 tomorrow to take you to your meeting" he said before she could snap back at him she'd probably just would have hit him, he thought, he turned around and walked away, he liked getting the last word.

The next 5 days weren't too bad Temari spent most of her day in meetings and he would take her to get food after other than that she would tell him he was done for the day, she still annoyed the hell but at least he could do whatever he wanted till her meeting was done but every time he ran into Kiyomi he had no time to himself, sometimes he wished he was a cloud and could drift off somewhere. He spent more time with Kiyomi then Temari, he much rather have been with Temari and at least she would let him talk and could hold an intelligent conversation, even if it was mostly insulted. _What could Temari be doing, _he often wonder followed with_ why do I even care, that troublesome woman_.

Temari stared at Shikamaru who had fallen asleep under a tree waiting for her to come out of her meeting. _He is so lazy; he has no motivation at all_ she thought. She hadn't really had much time to hang out with him or her other friends around Konoha. _The first week is always the busiest after this week I can start having fun annoying pineapple head and going out with friends_, she thought.

She walked over to Shikamaru. "I want to get something to eat so get up lazy lets go" Temari said poking Shikamaru with her giant fan on her way out of a meeting, he didn't move so she hit the side of his ribs waking him up from his nap. He annoyed her but she liked annoying him back.

"Ow that hurt," Shikamaru said getting off the grass. She smirked, "Aww are you going to cry about it you crybaby," she teased turning around walking into town.

"Temari! Shikamaru! Lady Hokage wants to speak with you right away," said Sakura running after them as they left, she was one of Temari's good friends along with Tenten, Hinata (she was also friends with Ino but didn't like her to much).

"What for?" Temari asked. "I don't know she just told me to tell you" Sakura said.

Shikamaru nodded and walk with Temari up to the Hokage's office.

"You want to speak with us Lady Hokage" Temari said wondering why the Hokage had called them.

Tsunade looked up, "Ah yes, we have just received a report there have been a number of threats to Suna, mainly for the Kazekage and his family" Tsunade explained looking straight at Temari. Shikamaru looked at her, she froze her usually unaffected face was turned to a worried and concerned look. It was rare to see Temari like this.

"I have to go back!" she stated, without hesitation. Temari was not at all worried about herself at all she was more concerned for her brothers and her village. She worried especially for her youngest brother, Gaara, who not long ago was an unaffected person whose only emotion was hate and who had never seen her or her other younger brother, Kankuro, as family or cared for them or anyone else. But now thanks to Naruto he had changed he was now was every close to both her and Kankuro and cared for them, as well as everyone in Suna, he had become the Kazekage, the leader of Suna.

"I'm sorry but you can't, the Kazekage has order for you to stay here and finish your duty as ambassador. He has also requested for you to have a guard with you at all times." Shikamaru didn't like were this was going he knew he was going to get dragged into this somehow.

Tsunade looked at him "Shikamaru, from now on you're not to leave Temari's side. You are no longer just her escort to meetings you are now to guard her as well," _great now I have to spend more time with her I don't know who's worse her or Kiyomi… wait I do know Kiyomi_, Shikamaru thought. _This should be fun he's going to have to do whatever I tell him to_, Temari thought.

"She will be staying at your apartment from now on" Tsunade said. Shikamaru's eyes went wide, Tsunade knew Shikamaru would go along with this easily.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru exclaimed, no way he could live with her for one Kiyomi would go nuts and never leave his side and two he would go nuts.

"Lady Hokage don't you think it would be better if-"

"Shikamaru, you are to keep her safe and stay with her at all times, your place is big enough for both of you. I am the Hokage and these are my orders. Dismissed" she snapped back at him. He said no more there was no way to win with the Lady Tsunade without ending up in the hospital, she was just a stubborn as Temari and his mother they were all too troublesome. He just whispered "what a drag, troublesome women," Tsunade was ready to punch him through the wall, but Temari bet her to it smacking Shikamaru hard on the back of the head causing him to stumble.

"ow" he said lazily walking out the office.

"Just go lazy ass" she complained. She didn't like losing her temper but with Shikamaru it was more like a game they played 'who could annoy the other the most'.

Tsunade looked out her window at the pair as they left the building her lips curled up into a smile, "Shizune" she called.

"Yes, my lady" she said standing at the door.

"Want to make a bet?" she said with a smile looking out the window.

* * *

Hehe I love Tsunade and her betting. Any ideals or comments feel free to pm me or review, Thank xD

**Next Chapter...**

_'WAIT WHAT! What am I thinking? _Shikamaru thought, how could he even think of her like that she annoyed the living hell out of him.'


	3. Attraction

I'll try posting one every week after the episode comes out.

Disclaimer: Temari and Shikamaru are not together, yet, so I _clearly_ don't own Naruto

* * *

_When Tsunade had said Shikamaru's apartment was big enough for the both of us she wasn't kidding I was expecting to sleep on the sofa and that everything would be mess_. Shikamaru's apartment was pretty big it had two rooms, one bathroom with a huge tub and shower and a living room connected with a dining room next to a nice kitchen everything was nicely decorated and surprisingly clean.

She wondered what her brothers would think of her living alone with a boy she decided that she wouldn't tell them unless the hokage ever said something.

"Don't get too comfortable" Shikamaru said to Temari, "you can have that room" he said pointing to the door on his left.

"Sure, thank you" she didn't say anything more and drop her things in her room and then went about looking around the apartment.

Shikamaru was surprised the troublesome woman didn't say any insults. _Maybe she changed, she's still annoying but not as much but then again it could be because she busy. _Both of them had changed he was taller than her now_ she has changed physically she has a great body and nice long legs and her curvy- WAIT WHAT! No stop what the hell am I thinking? _Shikamaru thought, how could he even think of her like that she annoyed the living hell out of him.

"Hey crybaby I'm going to the market to get some food your fridge is empty and I don't want to starve" she said breaking his crazy thoughts of her making him return to reality.

He let out a sigh, "Guess I have to go too"

"No you don't I can take care of myself I don't need a babysitter," she snapped at him.

"Trust me I know, I don't want to guard, its to much of a drag but your brothers and Tsunade would kill me if anything happen to you, so let's go" he said walking out the door.

They walk to a market close by; she quickly found what she needed. On her way out the out of the store a kunai hit the wall next to her.

"Shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru says, as Temari grabs her fan.

"Whoa dude calm down it was an accident," the guy says. Shikamaru releases his jutsu "Watch were you throw your kunai," Temari said putting her fan away.

"I'm sorry if I almost hit you but I would love to make up to over dinner sometime, my name is Masahiro. what yours beautiful," he said smiling at her. Temari found him cute he was tall and had light brown hair, light brown eyes and a killer smile.

_Are you kidding me this guys hitting on Temari what a tool_, he jealously thought looking at Temari.

She let out a little flirtatious laugh, making Shikamaru even more jealous, "I'm fine, I'm Temari and I would lov-"

"She's busy, sorry. Temari we should get going," Shikamaru said narrowing his eyes pulling her towards the direction of the apartment, wondering why the hell he just did that.

"What the hell was that about, crybaby" she snapped as she pulled away from his grip.

"I don't like the look of that guy and he almost hit you with a kunai, It's a drag but I'm supposed to be keeping you safe," he said. _Why did I do that? What do I care if she goes out to dinner with that tool. Why am I even thinking about this_, he thought knowing that he did care.

"I see you're jealous admit it" she smirked her teal eyes looking into his dark ones.

He couldn't look away like if her eyes had taking a hold on him. "You're crazy" he said breaking the hold she had on him.

"Whatever you say Nara" she said sarcastically, "jealous" she coughed.

He pretended not hear her as they got to the apartment. When they got inside he went to his room a decided to take a nap trying to forget of what happened a few minutes ago.

When he woke up it was night time he had been dreaming of the cloud watching with Temari, trying to forget about the Temari part.

He smelled something coming from the kitchen, he stared at Temari sitting reading a book eating food she had made. She got up put her plate in the sink turned to go to her room.

"Oh hey there lazy ass, you fell asleep and I made some food there is a plate for you in the microwave, I'm going to bed now," she said walking to her room smiling, _he was jealous does he like me do I like him _she questioned herself as she got ready for bed.

_The food was good_ Shikamaru thought, at first he thought she had done something to his food, when he finished he put his plate in the sink and went to bed again trying to forget about Temari and what happen today, it wasn't working _what a drag_.

Temari woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom on her way there she saw a every sleepy Shikamaru; he was shirtless in his boxers, she blushed but quickly got passed it.

"Whoa there put some pants on" she said _he has really nice pecks and no six pack but it looks hot, it's tone and all__ he's hot, he looks cute just waking up what am I saying I just thought he looked hot, _she thought she had also thought he was cute could she even think she think of him as cute let alone hot? She pushed those thought to back of her mind.

Shikamaru forgot that she was living with him now, when he saw her he couldn't help but stare she was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of small short. His cheeks growing pink , he tried to get is words out without stuttering.

"Forgot you were here… you should really cover up too you know troublesome woman," he said still fixated on her. _She looks hot_ he thought.

"Maybe you should stop staring and I will, lazy ass" she said with a smirk, Shikamaru's cheeks when from pink to red as he went into the bathroom.

"Hey! I need to use the bathroom, lazy ass," she yelled banging the door.

"To bad, cry about it," he said from the other side of the door.

She got her fan and with one movement she blew open the door breaking it.

"What the fuck are you doing are you crazy,"

"I told you I had to use the bathroom, I have to get ready" she said with a smirk.

"So you broke my fucking door instead of waiting, you crazy troublesome woman," he said she would get back at her for this. She just smiled at him. "Great know we have no door for our shared bathroom all thanks to you, you troublesome woman" he said. She knew he would try to get back at her later, she smiled this was the reason she loved annoying him, he fought back he wasn't afraid to speak his mind to her.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**'they were face to face so close he could feel her hot breath'**

* * *

Ok so I was bored and I came across this RPC /watch?v=jKseeEiG-z8

They need to make a show like this, the person who made it has other cool video's. I'm thinking of write a Naruto story with them in it, maybe I have to see how my first story goes. :D


	4. Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: Even though I really wish i did I don't own Naruto

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru walked into town together, when she found Sakura, Hinata and Tenten outside a barbeque restaurant. The four of them waked in Shikamaru followed them in.

"Shika, sweetie where have you been I didn't see you all day yesterday" Kiyomi yelled as he was walking in. _Great first Temari and now her such a drag_, he thought wising he could just lie down and watch the clouds. Kiyomi was way too clingy for him he wanted to break to off but he didn't know how without getting the crap beaten out of him by her and Ino.

"Guessing Ino's here with her cousin" Tenten said.

Temari wonder if she had hear right, _did that girl just call Shikamaru Shika and sweetie, looks like Shikamaru has a girlfriend, well she's ugly she's all over him what a slut_ she didn't know why she thought that way she wasn't used to the feeling of jealousy and didn't like it.

"Sorry I've been busy lately" Shikamaru said pulling her farther away from the restaurant so Temari couldn't hear for some reason he didn't want her to know about Kiyomi and he didn't want Kiyomi knowing about Temari because she would get jealous and he would have to deal with it. How could someone explain a girl they thought was hot was now living in the same house as them.

"Hi Ino" all the girls said as she down. Shikamaru had left with Kiyomi; she couldn't believe it, _he just left me here to go with her I'm going to kick his ass he is supposed to be guarding me._

"Aren't Shikamaru and my cousin the cutest couple ever, oh hi Temari, didn't know you were back in Konoha,"

_So the ugly slut Shikamaru's with is Ino's cousin huh. Well whatever it's not like I care why should I care it's not like I like him seeing him half naked this morning hadn't changed anything even if I liked it- wait what no I didn't like it, _she argued but deep down some part cared.

Shikamaru walked with Kiyomi and told her that he would be busy for the next few weeks due to a mission, which was true in a way he thought. They when to eat, the whole time she was going on and on about something he just nodded every now and then, wishing it was Temari they actually talked to each other even though it was mostly insults still she was smart and funny, he didn't know why he was still thinking about her.

After Kiyomi finished eating Shikamaru walked her home. He headed back to the restaurant where he had left Temari hoping she wouldn't kill him for leaving her.

Ino left to go find her cousin leaving the girls at the restaurant. Temari hadn't really been listening to everything they were saying she was still thinking of Shikamaru and his girlfriend wondering why he hadn't told her, wondering why she even cared. She didn't care she convinced herself he could do whatever he wanted.

"How about you Temari are u going to the firework festival" Tenten asked _a festival huh Shikamaru would probably hate to go, this was perfect making him go would be pay back for leaving me alone and that way he couldn't take the slut of his girlfriend, perfect._

"Of course... when can we go dress shopping" Temari said with a smile. She was going to show him that she was much better than his girlfriend, only because she wanted to annoy him of course she told herself.

"Tomorrow if you want" Sakura said. Temari wanted to find a great outfit that would make Shikamaru crazy; _this is going to be fun_.

Shikamaru pick Temari up from the restaurant and spent the rest of the day together.

They went to this little park where Shikamaru taught her how to play shogi she was a fast learner but she couldn't beat him though she did pose a somewhat of a challenge.

They spent most of the day playing. She would get frustrated after every game and demand a re-match, she challenged him to a real match. It started to get dark so they headed to get something to eat then home.

She hated to admit it but she really enjoyed spend the day with him playing shogi and talking, he also didn't want to admit he felt the same she did.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," she asked him as they walked back to the house in silences she had avoided asking all day but she had wanted to know all day.

"It was none of your business, why do you care" he asked with a smirk "you jealous, have a little crush on me, you troublesome woman"

"As if I would like a annoying, lazy ass like you" Temari snapped back punching his shoulder, "I was just asking, I mean how could you get a girlfriend?"

"Whatever, troublesome woman" he said as he opened the door for her.

Shikamaru used his shadow to trip her. She got up and didn't look happy she hit him making him fall to the ground falling on top of him. Shikamaru blushed she was on top of him they were face to face so close he could feel her hot breath, he liked the feeling of having her so close to him. He wanted to lean in and steal a kiss. Temari quickly got up and went straight to her room and he went to his neither say a word.

Temari could believe what had just happen she was so close to him and for a split second she thought of kissing him wanting to feel is lips she convinced herself that she was crazy and buried her feelings.

She went to put her pj's on and found that they were all dirty; she had nothing to wear to bed. She waited for a bit till she was 100% sure that he was asleep and she quietly snuck into his room and got one of his tee-shirts. He looked cute when he slept; she quickly ran back to her room and went to bed. Trying to forget that day but not really wanting to.

* * *

Please Review, I'm having a bit of writers block, I have about 8 other chapters done but I need some more ideas.

**Next Chapter:**

**'Temari couldn't get Hinata's words out of her head could it be that she and Shikamaru and her really liked each other'**


	5. What to wear

**Disclaimer: If I was Masashi Kishimoto why would I be writing fanfics... I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up the next morning to find Temari was already up eating breakfast and she was wearing his shirt with a pair of shorts that his shirt covers exposing her long legs.

Shikamaru froze and stared at her she had been in his room as he slept and she looked so hot wearing his shirt he thought. He felt himself get hot.

"Hey lazy ass finally up I see"

"Yea" he said trying to look away from her.

"Well that good I was waiting for you to wake up I'm going to take a shower didn't want you walking in and I'm going out" she said with a smirk.

"Where you going, troublesome woman I'm supposed to be guarding you"

"I'll be fine lazy ass, I'm going with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten"

"Ok then where you guys going"

Her smile grew. "Shopping, as the ambassador from Suna I have to look good at the firework festival"

"Firework festival, how did you know about that" he asked. He had hoped she wouldn't know about, he was going to tell Kiyomi he couldn't go.

"The girls told me and as my lazy ass guard and escort you have to take me or I'll tell Tsunade you're not guarding me and that I almost got killed by a kunai"

"Troublesome woman, guess I have no choice troublesome woman but you'll pay for this"

She laughed and went to take her shower. Know he had to tell Kiyomi he couldn't go and hide the fact it's because his going with Temari, though if she found out she break up with him which wouldn't be a bad thing. He sat down and ate breakfast, thinking it wasn't so bad that he was going with Temari then quickly took back his crazy thought.

After Temari left he took a shower and went to find Kiyomi to tell her he had a mission and couldn't go. When he told her she was pissed she complaining and whined she told him he'd better make up to her, he just sighed and said sure and left.

He made his way to his parent's house, hoping his nagging mother wouldn't answer the door he knocked. He was lucky she wasn't home. A tall man with two scars on his face and a ponytail just like him opened the door.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" his father, Shikaku, asked surprised to see his son.

"I need your help" he said putting is hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh god what did you do, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid Shikamaru, did you get drunk and knock up some girl"

"WHAT! No"

"Good so what do you need" Shikaku asked eyeing his son

"I was wondering if you could let me barrow so clothes for the stupid festival tomorrow" he said a little embarrassed that he had to ask his dad.

"AH THAT'S MY BOY finally got a lady friend huh, who is she? Is she pretty? And here your mother and I were thinking it would never happen" he said with a smile slapping his son on the back.

"What? and no I don't" he quickly replied they think I'll never find someone really, "I just have to go so can I borrow some clothes or not"

He laughed "Sure" he went to his room and gave the clothes to Shikamaru.

"Have fun at the festival tomorrow and don't forget to use protection" his father yelled as he left, making Shikamaru turn red.

**At the Shops**

Temari was trying clothes on asking Sakura, Hinata and Tenten how it looked, she and Sakura were the only ones who hadn't picked anything yet. Temari didn't except shopping to be so fun.

At Suna the only fun shopping was with Kankuro at a weapon store because they would start throwing them at each other till they treated to kick them out, but never did, they wouldn't dare do anything to them no one would when they were little there father was the Kazekage and now their younger brother was. She didn't really have girl friends back at Suna so she never expecting clothes shopping would be this fun.

"Come on guys pick something already you've been looking for over an hour" Tenten said.

"Sorry but it's my two month anniversary with Sasuke I have to look good" Sakura said trying on another dress.

"You're going out with Sasuke?" Temari asked her.

"Yea I know it's unbelievable, and Tenten is going out with Neji they've been together for 5 months and Hinata and Naruto for almost a year now. Who are you going with Temari?"

"Ohh wow that's great guys" she said she was really happy for them.

"Thanks so who is it"

"Ohh no one… just Shikamaru" she blushed.

"Oh I see" Tenten said, they all giggled.

"What?" she asked her cheeks still a little pink.

"You guys like each other" Sakura said with a huge grin.

"WHAT! No we don't and he has a girlfriend he's only going with me because he is my guard plus his lazy annoying arrogant and pisses me off," she said leaving out the fact she was living with him.

"Okay but we can all, except Ino, see he doesn't care about his girlfriend his probably just too lazy to break it off, everyone knows that you two have a thing for each other and are going to end up together" Sakura said matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I don't like him" she said trying something else on, she knew that she was lying to herself but chose not to feel it.

"Then why have you tried on 20 different outfits" Tenten smirked.

Temari didn't say anything she just tried on something else

"I thought so" Tenten laughed.

**Back at the apartment**

When Temari got back Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch, she looked at him thinking back to what Hinata told her when Sakura and Tenten were in the bathroom at the restaurant they when to.

"Um…Temari…" she said quietly.

"Yes Hinata" she said looking up from her Kenchin soup.

"I believe you when you say you don't like Shikamaru, because when you like someone you know but when two people are in love usually everyone but them knows,"

Temari couldn't get Hinata's words out of her head could it be that she and Shikamaru and her really liked each other. No it couldn't be they annoyed each other and fought all the time.

"Temari" Shikamaru asked in a sleepy voice she found attracting.

"Hey sorry if I woke you" she said surprising both her and him that she sounded sincere and nice.

"Umm ok… so how was shopping" he said yawning.

"Fun we when out to eat after so I'm not cooking today so you're going to have to feed yourself lazy ass" that sounded more like her they both though.

"Nah I'm good I already ate with Kiyomi" he yawned.

_Of course he did that little slut his girlfriend, what I was thinking was crazy, thinking that we could have a chance together I'm going really going crazy he's irritating annoying and lazy_, she thought getting angrier, "Whatever I'm going to bed good for nothing lazy ass" she said walking in to her room slamming the door.

She put her now washed pajamas on and got in bed even though it was only nine.

What was that about he thought, he yawned and decided he would go to bed too even though it was early he was too lazy to do anything else. Temari had left his shirt she wore in his room it smelled just like her he thought, for some reason he wasn't totally dreading the festival tomorrow.

* * *

Please Review so I can know if you guys like this story and if you have any suggestions I now not much happened in this chapter but the next one will be good

Thanks xD

**Next Chapter:**

**"I'd love to" Temari quickly said taking his hand, pulling him into the dance floor; leaving Shikamaru with his mouth open. **

I got a review for this chapter so thanks.


	6. Festival

Here's Chapter 6 hope you guys like it, please review

**Disclaimer**:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me I****'m not even Japanese **

* * *

Temari had a restless night she had gotten about 4 hours of sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and yawned as she walked in, when she bumped into Shikamaru, getting ready for a shower, making both of them fall.

She got up, "Oh my god you're..," she shirked starring at him stopping herself from saying what she was thinking _Oh my god he's naked and huge!_

"WHAT THE FUCK" he said quickly getting up wrapping a towel around himself.

She turned red all she could say was "Oh my god"

"You said that already, don't you watch where you're going you troublesome woman"

"Why didn't you close the door, genius" she snapped at him not being able to stop thinking of what she just saw.

"Cause you fucking broke it because you're crazy," he snapped back at him. _Ohh right _she had forgotten about that she looked at him _he looks hot with his hair like that and he's so big_ she thought. "Get out so I can take a shower" he said.

She walked out still not believing what had just happened _god who would of guessed a lazy ass like him would be- wow _she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Shikamaru hoped that she hadn't seen anything but he was pretty sure she had at least he had nothing to be embarrassed about he thought.

After his shower he quickly got changed and sat down to watch TV, she took her shower and read a book they each ate at different time and didn't talk to the other every now and then meeting eyes but quickly look away. She didn't want their awkward moment earlier to ruin the festive so she was going to pretend nothing happened

The sun started to set and Shikamaru got up, "Such a drag but we should start getting ready the festival starts at sun set" he said headed for his room. He closed the door and got dress it took him about 5 minutes.

He waited outside Temari's room, "You've been in there for 40 minutes are you done yet" he said knocking the door strangely he wasn't hating having to go to the festival which was weird for him he hated events like these.

"Don't rush's me" she yelled. After about 28 dresses at the shop she had finally picked one. It was a silk ivory with a light bronze/gold flower design kimono, that had a light blue with a light bronze/gold deign trim at the top with a red obi. She did light natural make up and decided to do her hair up in a bun with to two pins. She looked in the mirror one last time fixing he side bangs and opened the door.

"How do I look" Temari said standing in front of Shikamaru.

"You look great lets go" _not just great she looks amazing, beautiful_ he thought.

"Ok let's go" she said with a smile.

When got to the festival she looked in amazement at everything she hadn't gone to a festival since before her mom died. There four rows of food, drinks and game booths forming a square shape with tables inside the square as wells as a huge dance floor in the middle. Paper Lanterns where hung connecting booths together and around the dance floor, everything looked so beautiful to her.

The after playing a few games they found their friend Sakura with Sasuke, Tenten with Neji, and Hinata with Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba both dateless. The girls seemed to be talking together in a small group while the guy just stood there.

"Temari you made it, I was starting to think you weren't coming" Sakura said seeing Temari.

"After making us wait trying out 28 dresses I was about to go get you and drag you here" Tenten smirked. Temari smiled.

"Sorry I took so long it took me a while to get ready," she laughed.

"Well you look very pretty" Hinata said.

"I wonder why or should I say for who" Tenten smiled.

"Thank you Hinata, oh and shut up Tenten" she laughed

**Guys**

"NICE Shikamaru getting Temari damn how'd you do that" Kiba said with a grin checking her out.

"OH YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF THE BEAUTY OF YOUTHFUL LOVE" Lee, with tears streaming out of his eyes, yelled loudly that everyone could hear making both Temari and Shikamaru cheeks to turn pink.

"We're not together I'm he guard" he said to the guys in a lazy tone scratching the back of his neck.

"We'll if you're not then I should try seeing if she would like to take a ride on the Kiba express, if you know what I mean" he grin looking at Temari.

"Back off Kiba" Shikamaru snapped.

"I see you're not together but you like her" Naruto said with his crazy grin.

"No I don't" he snapped at him.

"Well then shouldn't be a problem, Nara. Unless you have feelings for her" Kiba teased.

"Hey Sasuke lets dance" Sakura said grabbing his hand pulling him into the dance floor.

"Come on Neji" Tenten said doing the same.

"Would you like to dance Hinata" Naruto said offering his hand.

"I would love to Naruto" she blushed taking his hand.

Only Temari, Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru were left.

"Do guys want some drinks" Temari said hoping there would be an awkward silence between them.

"I could sure do for some sake" Kiba said.

"Sure I could use some sake too" Shikamaru said

"Apple Juice, please" Lee said, causing all of them to look at him

"Apple juice really?"

"I'm not allowed to have any alcohol" he said I a defeated tone.

"O… kay then a bottles of sake with 3 cups and apple juice coming up" she said as she walked to one of the bars.

"So Nara can I try to get with her or not" Kiba said.

"Shut up Kiba I don't care what she does, she can go out with a loser like you if she wants"

"Gosh Nara I'm only kidding no need to be harsh plus I can see you want her"

"No I don't" he snapped back.

"Here are the drinks" Temari said making her way to them.

The guys didn't say anything the all just got a cup and started to drink.

"So Temari can you tell me how you're still single" Kiba flirted with her. Shikamaru shot him a unfriendly glare.

"What make you think I'm single" she said flirting back, Shikamaru looked at her.

"Are you" he asked not knowing why he cared.

She laughed, "Yea I am but still-"

"That's good to know" a voice behind her said.

"Masahiro" she said when she saw him "what a nice surprise" she said with a smile, not know if she said it cause it was or because she wanted to see what Shikamaru's reaction would be.

Shikamaru almost chocked on his sake, _what the hell does he want._

"Do you care to dance" he asked with a smile. Shikamaru glared at him he opened his mouth to say something but

"I'd love to" Temari quickly said taking his hand, pulling him into the dance floor; leaving Shikamaru with his mouth open.

"HA looks like someone just took your woman" Kiba teased slapping Shikamaru playfully on the back as Temari and Masahiro started dancing.

"SHUT UP KIBA" he snapped at him. Kiba just laughed.

Temari danced close to Masahiro moving to the music.

"So what's the deal with you friend back there"

"Ohh him he's my guard and escort that's all"

"Well that's good to know,"

She watched Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye as she danced not admitting that she wanted to make him jealous. Not getting the reaction she wanted she put her hands on his shoulders and got closer, he placed his hand on her hips.

Shikamaru tried to control him emotions as he watched Temari dance with another guy who clearly liked her. He watched as she touched him and got closer making him angry, he saw him put his hands on her hips making him lose control of his emotions. He chugged the sake he had left, slamming the cup on the table and almost subconsciously walked towards the dance floor, leaving Kiba and Lee jaw dropped surprised as he made his way toward Temari.

* * *

*If you want to see their wearing go to- ramachan dot deviant art dot com / art /New-year-quot-Nengaio-quot-66181379 (take out the spaces and . for dot)

**Next Chapter**

**She said grabbing Shikamaru's hand, pulling him closer**

Got to reviews for this chapter thanks hope you guys like the story I want to say thanks to everyone who favorited and follows my story thank you it means a lot xD


	7. Dance, Fight, Fireworks

Here's Chapter 7 hope you enjoy please review

**Disclaimer: My wishes never come true... if the did I would own Naruto but they don't so yea I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shikamaru walked towards Temari and put his hand on her shoulder making her let go of Masahiro.

"What do you want?"

He hadn't thought this through, "Just… umm,"

"Do you want to dance or something?" she said trying to hide her grin she knew he was jealous.

"I don't dance"

"Well then why did you come over," Masahiro asked annoyed.

"None of your business" he snapped.

"Shikamaru why did you come?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I… I wanted to show to something"

"Ok sure but first one dance" she tease, "thank you for the dance Masahiro" she said grabbing Shikamaru's hand, pulling him closer.

"No problem Temari," Masahiro said leave the two behind.

"I don't dance it's a drag"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard genius," she stood in front of him and started moving to the beat when it changed all of the sudden a slow song started playing. She blushed and got closer putting her hands around his neck. "Follow my lead" she ordered.

He did as she said a put his hands on her waist, he started turning red but hid it well. She got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder sending shivers down both their spines.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked quietly, _he was right he doesn't know how to dance but it's cute _she told herself.

"It's a surprise" he answered actually wanting to show her something now.

"Ok then" she said dancing with him she felt at peace like his arms were made for her to be in them. _Maybe I do like him, physically I find him attractive and cute, I have fun with him his smart and fights back which almost nobody does, what if Hinata was right what if we like each other and its meant to be, so the question is how do I tell a dense, lazy, genius like him that I like him without making a idiot of myself how can I say something like that but then again no I have to stop I'm a shinobi I can't let my feelings get in the way of my missions I am a tool and weapon of Suna_, she thought.

At the same time Shikamaru danced with her thinking, _troublesome she's so close and I like it, I like holding her, ahhh this woman is going to drive me crazy, what a drag what do I say to her that I think she looks beautiful and that I may like her that I'm attracted to her… her perfume is so intoxicating I can barely think straight, why do I get so mad when I see her with that Masahiro douche, what a drag this is going to be troublesome_.

They pulled away to see each other "Shikamaru-" "Temari-"

They said at the same time.

"You go first" they both said.

They laughed, "ok I'll go" she smile, "I… tell me about you girlfriend?" she said changed what she was going to say mad at herself for not being able to say it but at the same curious about her and their relationship.

"Ohh… well there's not much to say," he said a little surprised, "well she… she troublesome I usually don't pay attention when she talks she's annoying really,"

She smiled, happy to know that's what he thought of her, "So why are you with her, why not-" the beat changed again breaking there moment.

"Ok songs done now come with me" he said grabbing her hand pulling her out of the sea of people.

Shikamaru led her through the empty streets of Konoha taking her farther away from the festival, taking her to the top of a building.

"Why are we up here?" she said as she got to the top.

"Look" he said standing close to the edge.

"Wow it's," she said as she got the edge. She could see the whole festival, all the lights, the colors, the people and she could see the hokage stone faces in the background, "breath-taking"

Yea it's a nice view up here" he said sitting on the edge, she sat next to him watching the festival below.

"So what did you want to tell me," she said bumping him softly with her shoulder.

"Ohh… right I forgot" he said looking into her eyes, "has anyone ever told you you're beautiful," he said making her turn red.

"Not really… I had a guy tell me I was hot and try to grab my ass, but Gaara and Kankuro beat the crap out of him, why do you ask" she said playfully laughing.

"Because you are," she turned red, "I wonder what your brothers would do to me if they knew we were living together," he said

"Yea and if they found out I saw you naked, they'd probably kill you,"

"That would be a drag, all because you broke my door troublesome woman,"

She laughed, "Well I know they think you're smart, Kankuro would stop annoying me with the fact you had me at the chunin exams yet you gave up, you owe me a re-match still," she said.

"What a drag, I beat you then you saved me so we're even"

"Still, plus you saved me after that"

"So" he said in a lazy tone.

"So I want a match," she said getting up.

"Now?" he questioned her getting up.

"Yes now" she said pulling out her fan.

"What a drag we're on a roof can't we jus-"

She blew a small amount of wind at him; he quickly grabbed her shadow "what a drag"

She laughed, he heard the paper bomb behind him "ARE YOU INSANE" he yelled jumping away from it falling on top of her losing the hold on his jutsu. The paper bomb never went off, but he found his lips on hers, neither of them knew what was going on their eyes were wide like deer's in headlights.

He moved his lips off hers; the both closed their eyes and their lips found each other again fireworks went off both in their minds and over their heads. They continued instinctively kissing till they needed air, breaking the kiss gazing into each other eye's the sound of the fireworks in the background still sounding.

Shikamaru got up blushing "I'm sorry I fell" he said thinking about what had just happened, _her lips are so warm, soft and supple,_ _she is a great kisser_, he thought. He felt an electric sparked when their lips met followed by what felt like a display of fireworks, she had felt the same.

"It's ok" she said simply blushing, they looked at each other as another round of fireworks started. _We kissed and I… I well loved it, who would of guessed the lazy ass was such a good kisser_, she thought.

They turned to see the fireworks over the hokage stone faces they could see all the people at the festival looking up at the sky watching the show. They watched in silence till they ended.

After they ended they looked at each other once again staring into each other's eyes, "we should get going" he said looking down at her lips wanting to feel them against his again.

"Yea I guess we should" she said quietly looking at his wanting to start kissing him passionately.

"Ok then" he said slowly, turning around. She followed him as they got down from the roof and made their why farther into town.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**"DON'T MESS WITH ME Shikamaru where's that little Suna bitch,**

* * *

**Looks like Kiyomi is in this one :) I might take a two week break till the next one not sure but if you want another preview then ****Please Review xD and again thanks to every one who favorited and follows this story**

* * *

**also in the next chapter:**

**_what am I thinking Temari is about to kill her, _he thought**


	8. Kiyomi

Hey guys took a break because i need to catch up on my story, anyways here chapter 8 enjoy (And review please xD)

** Disclaimer: If someone thinks I'm ****Masashi Kishimoto... please call a psychologist. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

They walk to the apartment was quiet, neither of them said a word to each other they just walked side by side trough the empty streets of Konoha. When they got to the door Shikamaru fumbled around trying to find his key. When finally found his key and opened the door holding it open for Temari, they made their way to the living room and just stood there looking at each other not saying a word.

She felt like wrapping her arms around him but she made up her mind nothing could happen between them, _he has a girlfriend even if he doesn't like her I still can do this I'll just end up hurt I just have to ignore my feelings till they go away feeling are just a distraction_.

"Thanks for taking me to the festival, it was fun goodnight lazy ass" she said walking to her room falling onto the bed, her mind was made nothing would happen nothing.

Shikamaru just stood there a little shocked that she didn't say anything about the kiss, he thought she would say something or worse hit him _did she not feel what I felt? What a drag now I have to break up with Kiyomi and see if Temari even likes me like that after the kiss I'll wait for her to bring it up troublesome woman_.

He went to bed not wanting to forget what happen but not wanting to bring it up again unless she did.

The next morning Temari woke up early and left to go on a walk. When Shikamaru woke up it was noon and she was gone no note nothing she just left. He is suppose to be guarding her and just yesterday they kissed and now she just left her stuff was still there so she has to come back soon.

He heard a knock on the door thinking it was Temari he went to open it, "Tema- Kiyomi what are you doing here" he said shocked to see her, she never came to his apartment.

"Where is she," she stated barging in, _oh shit did someone see us kissing but how did someone tell her Temari is living with me what a drag_.

He played dumb "What? Who?"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME Shikamaru where's that little Suna bitch, Ino said she saw you leave the festival with her yesterday you said you couldn't go and you went with her" she started yelling "so where is she"

"What a drag calm down I'm Temari's escort and guard while she's here and she had to go to the stupid festival and Tsunade made me go to protect her," he said telling most of the truth, "look Kiyomi we need to-"

"OMG I was so scared she was going to try to steal you from me, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you I love you Shika I don't know what I'll do wit out you" _what are you kidding me I'm about to break up with her and she tells me she loves me and can live without me what the fuck we haven't even kiss or really talk this girl is crazy what a drag what do I do now._

"Kiyomi look I-"

"It's ok Shika I know, don't worry I forgive you for not telling me about her and I love you too" _huh? That not what I was going to say_ "look I have to go I promised Ino to tell her everything, but I'll be back at 8 for a make-up date, love you Shika" she gave him a hug and left closing the door behind her.

"What just happened, this is such a drag" he said talking to himself he left to go find Temari.

Temari was walking around through Konoha hoping not to bump into any one she made her way to the old training grounds for some practice. After two hours she went to a small restaurant and got some food after she bought new books she had just finished the one she brought with her. She went back to the old training grounds and sat in the shade of a tree reading her book. Most of the time she spent trying to forget about Shikamaru and what she was going to do she still two weeks left, _pretend that nothing happened that's all then leave and give someone else the job of ambassador that's what I have to do._

She decide to go back to the apartment, no one was there she changed into her pajama short and a tank top, she turned on the TV and started watching a movie it was 6:27 it had just started.

Shikamaru had spent the whole day looking for Temari; he knew he would be a dead man if she didn't show up by the end of the night. He got to his apartment, he sighed in relief she was sitting on the couch watching TV eating popcorn.

"Where have you been your such a troublesome woman, I've been looking for you all day" he said annoyed with her for causing him trouble.

"Calm down lazy ass I'm fine, see"

"I'm supposed to be guarding you"

"Well I don't need you too so thanks but no thanks, no let me watch my movie in peace"

He let out a sigh _what a drag_, "Fine... what movie you watching"

"Ninja saga 4" she said not looking up from the movie.

"3 is better move over" she moved a bit and he sat next to her. She put the bucket of popcorn between then. They sat and watched the movie they didn't say anything they just laughed at the funny parts. Every now and then their hands touched in the popcorn bucket they quickly moved their hands each time. She tried focusing on the movie but every now and then her mind would drift of and start thinking about him and the kiss. All he kept thing about was the kiss and the fact that her shorts were so short.

Once the movie ended around 7:40 she got up. "Hey so will you be ok if I have to leave for an hour or hopefully less" he said dreading the fact that he had to go out with Kiyomi.

"I told you I don't need a babysitter," she said disappearing into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of sake and two cups.

"Want some?" She asked handing him a cup.

"Thanks" they drank in silence for a while. She turned to face him.

"So what to play shogi," she said getting closer.

"Don't have a board plus I have to leave soon"

"Oh so…" her face got closer to him as she grabbed the bottle of sake, he wanted to kiss her, "So were you going"

"It's such a drag but I have to go out" the doorbell rang she quickly stood up as did he. He walked to the door.

"Kiyomi... your early" he said hoping she could go away.

"Yea, so where you taking me" she said walking in spotting Temari standing by the couch, "what is she doing here" she said angrily.

"Nice to meet you too" Temari said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I told you I was guarding her" he said

"I know but what is she doing here," she said walking over to Temari.

"I'm living here for now" she calmly said.

"WHAT! Shika you didn't this little shit was living her"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE SLUT" Temari yelled

Kiyomi gasped, "Oh I'm the slut little miss short shorts by the way you look ass-less in those and you look fat in that shirt"

_I think her ass look great it's nice and- what am I thinking Temari is about to kill her, _he thought

"Both of you stop" he said using his shadow possession jutsu, "What a drag, Kiyomi don't say that to Temari and Temari don't say that to Kiyomi"

"You're defending her" Kiyomi yelled

"Release the jutsu or I'll kick your sorry little ass, crybaby" Temari said through her teeth.

"Don't take to my boyfriend like that,"

"Stop it, look like it or not Temari is staying here ok" he said releasing the jutsu. She looked shocked and pissed, Temari was a little shocked too.

"Hmm, fine when you're ready to apologize I'll being waiting" she said leaving the apartment slamming the door.

"What a drag" he said lying down on the couch. She laughed.

"She's crazy" she said sitting in the couch next to him. He sighed "Yea"

Ninja saga 5 started, Temari made more popcorn and the quietly watched.

After ninja saga 6 she got up, "Don't worry I'll start looking of apartments to stay at tomorrow, I wouldn't want to come between you and your girlfriend"

"You don't have to, I'm your guard you have to stay here it's the Hokage's orders.

"Look I'll talk to her ok and get you off guard duty"

"Temari stay ok" he said grabbing her arm

"I don't want to lazy ass, plus your girlfriend doesn't like me so I'm leaving and telling Tsunade to get me a new escort, anyways I'm going to bed" she said pulling away.

"You can't" he blurted out.

He pulled her backed and kissed her.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**She just laid there in his arms as if she was dream****ing; she smiled, falling back asleep. **

* * *

**Plus the appearance of one troublesome woman... any guesses?  
**


	9. Meetings

Anyways I'm thinking about writing another story I have ideas for another Shikamaru x Temari and a Minato x Kushina. Tell me what you think or if you want to hear more about them.

Anyways, here's chapter 9 please review.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't have to worry about how much senior year cost... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day Temari didn't talk to him she just sat and read her book, they had kissed again and she wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him, but she pulled away and slapped him, leaving him shocked she had hit him before but never like that. She turn around, not wanting to look at him, "Fine I'll stay but never kiss me again" and gone to her room.

"I'm going to the store to buy something's," she said, around 1:00, as she left. Shikamaru didn't bother getting up. He was mad at himself for kissing her yesterday mostly disappointed that she walked away.

Temari went to the store and grab, some food, drinks, fruits, detergent and a shogi board. On her way to the line she bumped into a woman,

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" she said helping the woman pick up some of things they had dropped.

"It's ok I didn't see to you either, got a lot of things there"

"Yea the lazy ass I live with doesn't get anything needed for a household"

"Tell me about it I have a lazy husband at home and I have to do everything" she complained.

"Men" they said at the same time, they both laughed

"I'm Yoshino" the woman said smiling.

"Temari" she said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Temari,"

"You too" she said with a smile. They made their way to the line.

"So tell me about this lazy housemate of yours"

"His lazy, annoying, sexist, obnoxious, irritating and loves to piss me off"

"Remind me of my husband when we're younger, you just have to be firm with him," she said with a smile "behind every great man is a great woman"

"Oh we're not together or anything I'm just staying with him till I go back to Suna, but that's every true," she laughed.

"Oh, you're from out of town, I hope you're having a good stay, well other than your housemate thing" Yoshino paid and said "it was great meeting you and don't worry it gets better"

"Thank you hopefully I'll see you around, it was nice meeting you too" Temari said as the woman got her bags and left.

She got back to the apartment and put the things away, Shikamaru was still watching TV lying down just as she had left him before she left. She cooked and ate leaving a plate for him on the table; after she was done she took the bag with the shogi board and some things she had bought to her room. Shikamaru ate and took a nap, later around 8 Temari came out again; she took a shower, ate and locked herself in her room again.

Shikamaru thought about how he screwed up by kissing her and how she wasn't even talking to him now. He spent the whole day thinking then he went to bed and set his alarm for 9 because he had to escort Temari to a meeting tomorrow.

The next two day's Temari spent most of her time at meetings, they went out to eat and watched TV together but they barely talked expect for some insults. Kiyomi forgave Shikamaru when she saw him even though he didn't say anything.

Four days after the Kiyomi incident and the kiss it was raining, they stayed indoors all day not talking she just read watched TV. She cooked, ate and went to bed; she found that she had left her window open to dry her clothes, causing the bed and all her clothes to be soaked by the cold rain. _Great looks like ill be sleeping on the couch today, _she complained. She went to Shikamaru's room and put on one of his shirts.

Shikamaru was taking a shower, when he finished he put on his boxers and he found Temari asleep on the couch. Went over to her _she looks so angelic sleeping_, he picked he up bridal style being careful not to wake her up. He looked at her and saw she was just wearing his shirt and underwear no shorts, he felt himself bring up a tent below his waist, _great_. He went to her room with her and found everything wet, _troublesome woman_, he thought he then took her to his room and put her on the bed making her waking her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy voice finding herself on a king size bed, _of course someone who naps for most of his day would have a king size bed_.

"You feel asleep on the couch and your room was wet so I brought you to my room. Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch"

"No its fine I'll sleep on the couch it's your room" she said sitting up.

"I'm not having a girl sleep on the couch its fine," he said grabbing a pillow.

"I can't sleep here"

"Sure you can, close your eyes and go to bed"

"I can't the beds to big I can't sleep like this"

"Are you kidding me, what a drag"

"I'm not used to big beds, I won't stop moving, can you stay here till I'm asleep then you can go to the couch" she said hesitating.

"Fine troublesome woman" he said getting into the bed next to her. Her heart was racing knowing she was in the same bed as him. He tried controlling his indecent thoughts but his tent wasn't going down it was just going to stay longer, he wanted to kiss her but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

**Next Morning **

How she fell asleep she had no idea, she thought waking up in his bed next to him with his hand under her waist, her arms around him, and her head on his chest. She just lied there in his arms as if she was dreaming; she smiled, falling back asleep.

Shikamaru woke up realizing that he had fallen asleep, Temari's head was on his chest and his arm was under her. He didn't want to move and wake her up but he thought she would kill him if she found him still there. He stayed there for a while, stroking her untied hair with the back of his fingers, it was a bit longer then he would have guessed, she moved and made a sound readjusting her head on his chest. He quickly stopped stroking her hair.

Shikamaru started to try to get out of the bed without waking her; he slowly tried get up taking his hand from under her.

She yawned opening her eyes, she looked at him shocked when she saw how she cuddling with him.

"Oh my god what the hell" she said as she shot up, like how someone moves there hand when they touch a hot pot, "what are you doing"

"Me, I was trying to get out, you're the one who was on me" he said sitting up realizing something, not wanting to move from under the cover.

"Oh… well lazy ass, you could go now" she said.

"It's my room, you leave troublesome woman"

"Fine then crybaby, I'm going to the bathroom" she said pulling the covers off both of them.

_Shit, _he let out a giggle and crawled over him giving him a good view of her ass and legs, on purpose to mess with him. He got harder, _troublesome woman why couldn't you sleep in shorts though it wouldn't really have made a difference. _She turned as she left looking and smiling evilly. He knew what she had seen, but he decided to forget and act like it didn't happen.

After she left he put on a shirt and made breakfast, having no idea why he was making breakfast for her. After her shower Temari tried to sneak out of the bathroom back to Shikamaru's room, Shikamaru turned and saw her wrapped in nothing but a towel.

She looked at him, "Umm… my clothes are still damp so I was going to get something from your room"

He just stared at her and nodded, watching as she went to his room. She came out with a pair of his boxers and a shirt; he founded it hot trying to not lose control of himself.

"I made breakfast troublesome woman" he said putting her plate next to him.

"Umm… thanks" she said surprised he would do that; she sat down next to him.

They ate quietly for a while, "It's a drag but after my shower I'll take your clothes to the cleaners so you can stop wearing mine" he said breaking the silence.

"Thanks lazy ass" she said eating her food, wondering why he was being so nice, _I don't have to fall for him or anything, I could just have some fun, I'll be careful to make sure nothing big happens._

He got up and went to take a shower after he took her clothes to the cleaners. Temari staying reading one of the books she bought.

He left her clothes at the cleaners and went to watch clouds thinking about Temari, the kisses and the fact they fell asleep on the same bed and woke up cuddling, after a an hour and a half the clothes were supposedly done. On his way back he ran into Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru, haven't seen you around lately"

"Yea sorry been busy guarding Temari and stuff…" he said, "can I tell you something private, this stays between you and me no one else"

"Ok sure, spill"

"Aw man, this is such a drag but I think I might… be attracted to Temari," he said in a low voice, Choji just looked at him.

* * *

**Yes it was Yoshino, I love shikamaru's parents so expect them to be in the story later on. xD**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**She took him by surprise; the last time they kissed she slapped him. Now she was kissing him**


	10. Shogi

**Loved today's episode of Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru are going to end up together. xD**

**Anyways here chapter 10 please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I would be so cool if I did.**

* * *

Choji understood most people in Konoha thought the Suna kunoichi was hot.

"Most people are Shikamaru; almost everyone thinks she's hot and people think you'll end up together even before the war,"

"Yea but those people aren't living with her or kissed her and we won't,"

"WHAT! You kissed her" his best friend said with shock.

"Yes twice and the second time she slapped me."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I think it better to forget about her one if she slapped you well it's not a good sign and two she's the Kazekage's sister it could become a problem for the villages,"

"Thanks Choji, I have to go now but I'll see you around," his friend was right, _she slapped me and told me never to that again, but then again she asked me to stay and didn't even hit me or anything when she woke up next to me, why did I have to feel something like this for a woman more troublesome than my mum or than anyone else I have ever met, this is such a drag._

Shikamaru made his way back to the dry cleaner, trying to find a solution to his problem with Temari. He just had to forget about her, that was the only way.

Temari was reading her book when Shikamaru made it back, he walked in and handed her his clothes.

"Here you go; you can stop wearing my clothes now troublesome woman,"

"Thanks lazy ass, guess you're not a complete good for nothing, what's that" she said pointing at the bag he had in his hand.

"I stopped to get some food, go change and I'll set things up for lunch," they were both a little surprise by his attitude, he never did anything or went out of his way for something, but he need to get over her so acting like a escort and guard and staying away from a situation where he could start feeling things for here.

"Ok I'll be right back," she said going to her room, she quickly changed and went to eat lunch.

"So after this you want to play, shogi," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"I told you I don't have a board unless you what to go somewhere to play,"

"That's not necessary" she said getting up going to the room coming back with a shogi board, "I bought one last time I went to the store," she set it up on the little coffee table and came back to finish eating, "we can play when we're done" she said with a smile.

After they finished eating they sat down to play shogi. Temari had bought a book on shogi, she was determined to bet him, but first she need to carefully study his moved by playing with him a few time.

"You're trying to do climbing sliver, where'd you learn that" he said eyeing her with a sad smile, it was their 8th game and she hadn't won, so she decided to go with a move she read about but he caught on.

"In a book, it's a good move though there are ways around it," she knew he would still win no matter what moves she did, for now at least.

"No a big fan of it, sacrificing pieces to win," he moved his piece to avoid the trap she put out for him.

"It's just a game," she said moving her next piece.

"Yea but it all can be applied in real life," he didn't move and thought about is sensei the hurt wanted to come back to him but he tried getting his mind off of it, he moved his piece, "Checkmate"

She stared at him how did she not see that she had moved her piece in the perfect spot for him to win. _No matter I have a plan I'll beat Nara, _she thought

"I don't want to play anymore want to go get dinner or cook, or we can just watch TV or something,"

"Don't feel like cooking, let's just go out to eat" she said getting up.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere's fine" she said with a smile as they left the apartment.

When they got back it was 7, they decided to watch a movie and go to bed. After the movie end he when to bed, she when to put her pajamas on and go to bed, when she lied down she found it was still damped.

She got up looked in the mirror, fixing her crazy untied hair, realizing she was fixing herself for him she messed her hair back up and left her room sneaking into Shikamaru's room.

Shikamaru heard the door open figuring it was Temari and that she just wanted to see if he was a sleep or just wanted something. He felt the sheets move as she crawled into his bed, he sat up.

"What are you doing now?" he lazily said.

"My bed is still damp," she replied innocently.

"Fine, troublesome woman." he said lying back down, he was hopping they would have to sleep in the same bed again, though he never admitted it. She smiled.

They both just laid there with their eyes open each with their hearts racing.

"Shikamaru," she said so low he could barely hear her.

"Yea,"

"Thanks for this and for everything" she said leaning over give him a kiss on the cheek, lying back down closer to him, "lazy ass" _what the hell i do that for ahh should have slept on the couch._

"No problem," he managed to respond, he wanted to kiss her and put his arms around her and pull her close to him, and she wanted the same.

This wasn't helping his plan to get over the fact he was attracted to her and liked her. He couldn't get her out of his mind he had her so close.

When they woke up it was 10, they had again woke up cuddling each other.

"Good morning, troublesome woman" he said not wanting to move out of the position they were in now.

"Good morning lazy ass," she said still in his arms she chose to stay in them for a while longer. She loved the feeling of having his arm around her and cuddling, she could hear his heart beat, since he didn't say anything she laid there.

When she finally got up he had fallen back asleep. She went to the bathroom and got a bucket of water and threw it on him, "What the hell, Temari, why'd you do that for," he yelled getting up.

"You were still asleep and I have a meeting today and tomorrow so I woke you up," she responded with an evil grin.

"Crazy troublesome woman," he said to the side, getting him a smack on the back of the head.

Temari went to her meeting at 12, it was taking forever she thought it was nearly 2 and they still weren't done, her mind drifted to Shikamaru. After the meeting ended at 3 she and Shikamaru got something to eat.

"Hey guy's" Naruto said walking up to him.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata" Temari said, she found Naruto a bit annoying at times but she was good friends with and her brother Gaara admired Naruto spirit. She a Hinata were also friend and she found Hinata a lot less shy then before.

"So Shikamaru how's your girlfriend," Naruto asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," he snapped

Naruto just smile, "I was talking about Kiyomi,"

"Ohh she's good I guess," Temari tried to hide her smile; she was sure Shikamaru didn't have feelings for Kiyomi.

"Well we should get going see you around"

They left to get food and headed back to the apartment, she asked to play shogi again and they did, he won all the games each time Temari made mental notes of all his moves.

When they decided to go to bed, Shikamaru found his bed still wet from when Temari threw the bucket. Even though he knew he could just sleep on the other side he decided to go to Temari's room.

He found her already asleep he got into the bed next to her, "You know there's a couch," she said woke up by his movements.

"I know but it's such a drag" he whined.

"Lazy ass" she said closing her eyes. She had plan for him to come to her room that's why she threw the water she was sure he would come to her room.

"Troublesome woman" he said lying next to her.

The next day was the same as the one before, they woke up together, this time she didn't throw water, after Temari when to her meetings and once the last meeting ended the went to eat and play shogi, he won all the games but, each time found it a little harder to beat her.

When they went to bed there wasn't a reason to go to the others room anymore. Shikamaru got in bed wishing he could be next to Temari, he heard the door open.

"Damn it Nara," she said walking in and getting into bed, "there's like 5 flies in my room making noise I can sleep there,"

He smiled, "Sure" he said sitting up.

"There is, genius" she snapped.

"You sure you just don't want to sleep in the same bed as me," he teased.

"Why would I do that?" she glared at him.

He smirks "Because you like me"

She hits him, "I DO NOT, I'm sleeping on the couch" she says sitting up.

"No it's fine sorry troublesome woman"

"Lazy ass" she says, both of them are still sitting they look at each other; all of a sudden her lips are on his. She took him by surprise; the last time they kissed she slapped him. Now she was kissing him, they started making out on the bed her upper body on his, he didn't stop her, they stopped after a few minutes. _Great she's probably going to kill me now, even though she started it _he thought.

"Goodnight crybaby," she said turn around, going to sleep.

He was shocked at what had just happen, "goodnight troublesome woman," he said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**_Date… with Temari no way in hell _**


	11. Dates

**Class of 2013!**

**Anyways, Here's chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The next few days were about the same, they would hang out sometimes or she would have meetings, then they would go eat, they argue with each other and later they would watch TV, play shogi or watch clouds. At night they would kiss and wake up cuddling, at the beginning she would come up with a reason why she had to sleep there, after about 4th night she stopped and would just lie down next to him and when morning came it was like nothing happened. Throughout the day she would annoy him or he would piss her off, they hung out like friends but never anything more.

Shikamaru was on his way to meet Temari after her meet, when he heard someone, "Shika"

"Hey" he said emotionless to Kiyomi.

"So I made a reservation at that new restaurant that just opened, for 8 so don't be late"

"Umm.. I have to…" he said trying to find a way out of going

"Don't tell me it has to do with Temari, ahhh I hate her can't she fine another escort, I'm going to talk to lady Hokage about this."

_What a drag if she goes to complain to Tsunade she'll kill me, _"No it's not that it's just that… I… umm… I don't know where it is," he said choosing not to prolong the fight because he was already late picking Temari up and if the Hokage found out she would kill him.

"Ohh no problem I'll pick you up"

"Sure, whatever look I have to go" hopping she would leave, _great now I have to tell Temari what if she gets- wait it's not like we're together, I mean she's leaving in a week and like Choji said I have to forget about her, then again sleeping next to her every night isn't helping and she's so- no I have to forget about her, man this is such a drag._

"Ok my sweet Shika, see you tonight," she said walking away.

Luck for him Temari's meeting was running late. He waited 30 minutes before Temari came out. She gave him a small smile.

"That meeting was murder; I could barely stay awake," she said as they made their way through town, "so want to get something to eat later then watch clouds and watch a movie or something I need to distress"

"Wish I could but I ran into Kiyomi earlier and she's making me go somewhere with her at 8, it's such a drag," he said lazily, he really liked spending his day with her.

"Ohh… I see… well I guess I can find something else to do," she said hiding the fact she was a little upset but at the same time she found herself getting angry at herself for her feelings.

While Shikamaru was talking to Choji and Ino, Temari wandered off she has still mad at herself for letting Kiyomi's relationship with Shikamaru affect her. She spotted Masahiro walking towards her.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry about the festival" she apologized remembering how she stopped dancing with him to dance with Shikamaru.

"Nah it's ok, but you can make it up to me over some drinks if you want" he said flirtatiously with his killer smile

"Actually, that would be great I need to distress, how about you pick me up at 7:50" she flirted back with him writing Shikamaru's address on his hand. She knew Kiyomi would come around 8 which meant Shikamaru would still be home; she wanted to make him jealous.

After she made plans with Masahiro she went to buy herself something nice for her date, in the back of her mind she wanted Shikamaru to notice her. It didn't take too long for her to find a dress, she found Tenten in the store but didn't feel like talking to her today she deicide she would tell Tenten everything but after her date, Tenten was probably her closes friend in Konoha she was not as emotional or girly as the rest. She avoided being seen by her and made her way back to Shikamaru.

**7:00 pm**

Temari was reading one of her books and Shikamaru was waking up from his nap about to get something to eat. Temari put her book down and made her way to the bathroom, to take a shower and start getting ready for her date that Shikamaru had no idea about.

_Is she mad at me? She's barely said a word to me since I told her about my date. What a drag, guess I have to break up with Kiyomi today to keep- well whatever I have going on with Temari. It shouldn't be so hard I never really like Kiyomi like that, I like Temari… well I think I do sometimes she can be so troublesome but maybe that what I like about her. She's been getting better at shogi too, it's getting harder to beat her, Kiyomi well he could beat her blindfolded. Temari she's troublesome like my mum but different, when I'm with her- I don't know this is such a drag. _

Temari finished her shower, while Shikamaru was still deep in thought. She made her way to her room and put on the dress she bought along with black with gold high heels, not to high but still showing off her legs, she put on some gold bracelets and hoop earrings. She took her time doing her make-up; she went for the natural look with black eyeliner to bring out her eyes. She wanted to look hot but not too sultry. When she looked at the clock she smiled, any minute now Masahiro would come pick her up.

Shikamaru was lying on the couch eating an apple, watching TV when he heard the door bell. _What a drag Kiyomi is early, _he thought as he got up to open the door.

"Kiyomi you're- What are you doing here," he found Masahiro, the guy who's likes Temari standing at his front door.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Masahiro let out a little confused.

"This is my apartment," Shikamaru said glaring at him. Masahiro looked confused still, "Temari gave me this address, she told me to pick her up for our date,"

_What did he just say? Date… with Temari no way in hell is this guy going on a date. _"_Date,_ wha-" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hey Masahiro ready to go," Temari had heard the door but chose to let Shikamaru open it and she had been listening in to what they were saying.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped as he saw Temari, she was wearing a short, tight black dress, with heels, _T-Temari what the hell, she looks so… hot_, _there's no way she can go out with this tool looking like that._

"W-wow Temari you look beautiful… umm, you didn't tell me you two lived together"

"Thank you and its part of his mission while I'm here I have to live with him, so where are we going,"

Shikamaru shut the door before Masahiro could say something, "You're not going out like that," he declared looking at her.

"And why not, you don't own me, plus you have a date and I don't want to stay here alone, so open the door," she practically yelled the last part.

"That guy wants something with you and dress like that… well you're not going ok,"

"I'm going Shikamaru, or I'll tell the Hokage you let me get attacked and I'll get Gaara to turn you into a bloody pulp" she yelled moving him out of the way to get the door.

"Let's go Masahiro," she stated grabbing his and pulling him away from the apartment; leaving Shikamaru inside glaring at them.

"Sorry about that Masahiro," she said letting him lead the way. He gave her a smile "It's alright,"

"So where are we going," she said with a smile, her mind still on Shikamaru. "Club Eclipse" he said, Temari didn't know where that was but as long as they had dancing and drinks she didn't care.

Back at the apartment Shikamaru was try to decide if he would go after her or wait a bit, when the door rang again, he went to open it.

"Hey Shika sweetie ready to go," Kiyomi said with a huge smile on her face. Shikamaru had forgotten all about the date over the last 2 minutes, he didn't want to go now, not that he wanted to before but now all he wanted was to go after Temari.

"Umm… about that," he uttered. "OH NO Shika you're coming so let's go," she yelled at him. _What a drag guess I'm going to have to end the date fast_, he thought.

Temari was in the club waiting for her sake, she and Masahiro we're talking, she really didn't find what he was saying interesting, she drank her sake and they went to dance.

Shikamaru was sitting in a quiet restaurant looking at the fish tank behind Kiyomi's head. Kiyomi was going on and on about some of her problems, he had stopped listening to her after she said 'omg so this girl was wearing the same…' that had been minutes ago. All he could think about was Temari and how she was with that guy.

After they had dance for a good amount of song they when back to get more drinks, Temari had drunk about a few bottles of sake, she knew she was about to reach her limit. She wondered how Shikamaru was doing on his date.

Shikamaru was dying, _hurry up and finish Kiyomi so I can go,_ he shouted in his mind. They had been there for 2 hours, it took 20 minutes for their food to come, Shikamaru ate fast but Kiyomi took half an hour, then she wanted to order dessert which took them time to make because they were out of the one she wanted. Now she seemed to take forever to finish.

When they finally finished Shikamaru paid the bill, she got mad at him for asking who was paying and a fight would just take more time so he just paid. He walked her home and quickly when back to his apartment to check if Temari was there.

"Temari" he shouted opening the door. No reply. He checked both room, no sign of her he went to look for her. _What a drag, troublesome woman_

He looked around for about an hour checking the theater, restaurants and finally bars and clubs. There were only a few clubs in Konoha he checked all of them, the smaller ones and the bigger ones, until he found her. He watched her from afar, before he knew it, it was 12:30. Temari and Masahiro were still dancing and drinking, Shikamaru could tell she was tipsy if not drunk. Around one Temari was drunk, Masahiro paid as they left the club, Shikamaru followed.

"Oh come on Temari" he could hear Masahiro say, moving his hand up her thigh. "No stop… stop- Let go of me, or I'll beat you senseless so ge-" he heard Temari slur.

Shikamaru jump down from the building he was on to see Masahiro forcefully kissing Temari against the wall. Without thinking he furiously grabbed Masahiro by his shirt, spun him around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground out cold.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**wrapping the sheets around herself she walked out of the room to find Shikamaru eating, she spotted her dress on the floor by the couch.**


	12. Troublesome Situation

**Here's chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, wish I did It would make my life easier, but I don't.  
**

* * *

Temari woke up with a huge headache that made her want to crawl underground with a bottle pain killers. She was in Shikamaru's room, she had nothing on but her bra and underwear, wrapping the sheets around herself she walked out of the room to find Shikamaru eating, she spotted her dress on the floor by the couch.

"Uh what happen," she said finding him staring at her.

"Here have so tea," he said putting a cup in front of her.

"Thanks, but why was I in your room undress… OH GOD… OH NO- don't tell me we," she said using both hands to cover her face.

He smiled "No we didn't." She took a sip of her tea to calm down, "so what happen?"

"Do you remember anything," she looked at him trying to remember what happened the last thing she remembered was drinking sake and beer at the club.

Her eyes went wide, "Y-you punched my date, what the hell Nara… wait, never mind I remember why… umm… thank you," she said trying to piece the pieces together, "man he was such a douche, but hey why we're you spying on us,"

His cheeks flushed a bit, "I was- umm- well it was late and I'm supposed to be guarding you, troublesome woman,"

"Ok sure, but what happen after why was I in your room and all,"

He sighed, "What a drag, well after I helped you back you came inside and started taking your clothes off..." she turned red, "I well… I try not to look much… anyways, I helped you to your room and then went to sleep," she was just looking at him waiting for him to finish. "After I got in bed and fell a sleep you well came in and crawled into bed and well you…

**Flashback**

Shikamaru felt the bed move, Temari was crawling into the sheets, still in bra and underwear, she turned and started kissing him and he kissed her back. She started moving over him he felt his body tense up, she got on top of him. She began to kiss his neck going down to his chest as her moved her hand over his stomach and arms.

"Umm… T-Temari, I-I think we should stop," he stuttered trying to control his impulse of pinning her on the bed and letting his instincts take over.

"Oh come on lazy ass don't you want to have some fun," she said as she began kissing his mouth. He kissed her back putting his hands on her hips wanting her so bad yet he still tried to get out from under her but to no luck. "Temari-you're drunk,"

"So" she whispered kissing him. He knew he wanted her but he couldn't, not like this, he got up from under her and quickly left the room. He needed to calm down he went to the bathroom and decided to take a nice cold shower.

Temari was as red as a tomato after Shikamaru told her what had happened; she had thrown herself at him. Shikamaru left out the part of him needing a shower.

"Well it's almost 2 but you should rest some more" he said getting up, she just nodded.

When Temari woke up again Shikamaru was asleep she deicide to make dinner despite her pounding headache. Shikamaru woke up to the smell of food he walked over to the table and sat down to eat. They barely said a word over dinner, after they sat on the couch and watched a movie, Temari head still hurt a bit and she didn't want to play shoji.

Temari had fallen asleep on the couch Shikamaru carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said quietly, "But thank you," she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, making him flush.

"Do you want me to stay" he asked hoping she did.

"No" _he has a girlfriend I can't do this I threw myself at him yesterday, no more of this emotional crap_, "I don't think you have to guard me anymore so I think I should stay at a hotel till I leave-"

"No… I mean you're only her for two more days, you can stay," he didn't want her to go today or in two days he wanted her to stay with him of course he wouldn't admit it.

"Ohh right, I guess ok lazy ass, now get out of my room" she forgot she only had two days left.

He did as she said, _I guess that ends that what a drag, _he went to bed finding it a lot harder then he thought to fall asleep without her body next to him.

The next morning was like most of their mornings, pretending nothing happen but this time nothing had happened, she never went to his room and they never kissed or cuddle. She wasn't even insulting him like usually.

As they walked back to the apartment after her meeting they stopped at a restaurant to get some lunch. She was happy that she was almost done with all her meetings, tomorrow was her last one and the next day she was gone and wouldn't have to worry about any stupid feelings. All feelings did, in her mind, were get in the way of everything and for shinobi it was worse.

"You eat like man" Shikamaru with a bored look eating the noodles in his bowl. He knew say that would start a troublesome fight but he didn't care they were barely taking and he missed they arguments, they didn't bore like almost every else did.

"What" she slammed her bowl that she had been slurping, "I do not you lazy ass" she was getting worked up over a simple comment bit she knew why, she missed talking and arguing with him.

"You do your totally un-lady like which doesn't really matter because you a shinobi but then again you are just a girl" he knew he had done it this time.

Her eyes narrowed giving him a death stare the vein on her forehead appeared, "What did you say," she said slowly through her teeth.

"You heard me," he smirked, "you're a shinobi but just a girl you-" she stood up and grabbed him by his vest pushing him against the wall as if she were about to kill him, he would have had a kunai to his throat but she didn't have one on her, "YOU"RE A SEXIST PIG" she hated people thought weaker of her for being a girl, her father had done that enough.

"HEY, No fighting in my restaurant" the owner said. She let him go and stomped out. He left the money on the table and went after her know the fight that was in store. She was outside standing across the restaurant. She gave him a smack on the back of his head and started yelling at him, with her hands on her hips.

Nearby, Shikaku was holding the grocery bags, _what a drag how did I get dragged into this_, he sighed waiting for his wife. When she was done they started walking back to their house. As they turned the corner she grabbed his arm pulled him away as if she was hiding from something.

"What are you doing woman,"

"Shh," she looked around the corner and then at him, "look over there… it Shikamaru with a girl,"

"Maybe it's the girl, he took to the festival," he said analytically. "WHAT, I thought he didn't go, how do you know,"

"He came by the house to get some formal wear, but he-" "WHAT how could you not tell me," she looked at her son and the girl, she looked familiar but all she could see was the back of her head. She could tell that she was nagging him and upset at something, she knew it had to be her son fault somehow.

"He said she wasn't his girlfriend, I don't think you should be eavesdropping,"

"Hush he's our son we can eavesdrop all we want," she snapped looking at the couple.

"We? No I'm not doing anything this is all you," he said gaining a glare from her.

"Oh hush, you-" she said as someone bumped into her.

"So sorry did see you when I turned the corner… Yoshino it's you,"

"Temari," she was the one yelling at her son, _could she be the girl he took the festival, wait is he her lazy roommate, the way she said it like there were a couple and like each other they're like Shikaku and I when we were younger_, Yoshino thought, "It's great to see you again,"

"_Mom?_" She heard her son say. For what Shikamaru could see it looked like his mom and Temari knew each other. _What did he say mom ohh no not good she's his mother oh god and I complained about him to her_ Temari thought_._

"Shikamaru" the man said. "Dad?" _what are they doing here?_

"Oh Temari don't tell me this is your lazy roommate you told me about," Yoshino pointed out as Temari turned red. "What you two know each other?" Shikamaru exclaimed, _she's talked to my mom about me, great now I'm going to be nagged at by both of them, what a drag._

But his mother didn't say anything she just had a huge smile on her face. Yoshino had a plan.

* * *

**Hehe I'm evil making you think something was going to happen last chapter in the preview. Sorry but it will come soon I have already written it so yea. Anyways...**

**Next Chapter:**

**"Ohh well then you two must come over for dinner tomorrow right Shikaku," Shikamaru's mother exclaimed delighted.**


	13. Invitation and Girl Talk

**I'm so happy today and due to my happiness I have started writing earlier and have a few new chapters not only that but I'm starting to write a Minato x Kushina and another Shikamaru x Temari that I have been thinking about before. But I won't be posting those stories till I have a few more chapters done Hope you guys like them if you chose to read them.  
**

**Anyways here's chapter 13 please review xD**

**Disclaimer: Did Masashi Kishimoto just get excepted to the program of his dreams... (actually I don't know but I did!) point is I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"I didn't know you knew Temari mom," he said look at his mother who had devious smile.

"Yes we met at the store and got to talking" she said with a smile looking a Temari who looked a little embarrassed.

"I hope you didn't get the wrong idea about me and Shikamaru, he only guarding me and he's a gentleman," Temari said apologetically.

Yoshino let out a little chuckle, "its ok I know my son he's just like his father so I can see were your coming from, no worries,"

"Son is this girl you took to the festival," Shikaku looked at his son who cheek was turning pink.

"Yes but only because I had too" Shikamaru explain looking at his parent who were both looking at Temari.

"Shikamaru I can't believe you didn't tell us such a sweet girl was stay with you and that she managed to get you to go to the festival," _sweet did she call Temari sweet how much did they talk, _he thought scratching the back of his neck, "Well still it wonderful to see you again Temari, tell me how is your stay going,"

"Ohh it's has been wonderful thank you, I actually leave the day after tomorrow,"

"Ohh well then you two must come over for dinner tomorrow right Shikaku," Shikamaru's mother exclaimed delighted

"Sure," her husband said lazily, she elbowed his side, "Yes of course you must"

_My dad's so whipped, _Shikamaru thought. He sighed, "Mom I'm sure Temari has plans with her friend tomorrow or something,"

"Actually I'm planning to have brunch with the girls so I would love to come over for dinner," Temari smiled looking at Shikamaru and then at his mother.

"Great, we'll see you two at the house tomorrow around 6"

"Sound great I'm looking forward to it, Mrs. Nara" Temari said politely with a smile.

"Oh none of that call me Yoshino," _Yoshino really god ma, great now I have to have dinner with them and Temari I have a feeling this is going t be troublesome._

"Ok Yoshino, thank you so much for the invitation," Temari said with a smile.

"Well we have to get going but looking forward to have you and my son over for dinner," Yoshino grabbed Shikaku's arm and began walking away, with a huge smile.

"What just happened I mean my mom was being so well nice," Shikamaru looked at Temari who was walking with the smallest hint of a smile o her face.

She stopped to look at him with a smile, "Yoshino is a nice woman we met earlier, I didn't know she was your mother I wasn't going to turn down her offer but I'm still mad at you and if it wasn't for your mother I would have beating you to a bloody pulp back there so I suggest you not talk about me or do anything to annoy me or else tomorrow at dinner I will have to explain how I killed her son." He knew she wasn't joking and the creepy part is that she didn't stop smiling till they started walking again.

They walked in silence. Shikamaru was thinking about dinner tomorrow he couldn't believe his mom invited her and Temari had talked t his mom about him he wondered what she had said that could give his mother the wrong idea had she told her they kissed. "Temari what did you and my mom talk about, what did you say about me and us?"

_Us? _"There is no us… I told her your lazy, annoying, sexist, obnoxious, and irritating, things I'm sure she knows already but still if I had known she was your mom I wouldn't have said all of that even if it true."

"Why?" he asked simply as the made it to the apartment. "Huh?" she was still thinking of how he said us as if something was going on between them. "If you knew why wouldn't you have said anything?"

"Ohh… well I wouldn't have wanted to insult her son."

He didn't say anything else. The rest of the day he watched clouds for a bit thinking about her, then came back around the time she would have dinner even if she was mad he knew she would cook but today she barely made anything for him. After they played a few rounds of shogi, he was left shocked she had almost trapped him.

After their game she made her way to her room saying goodnight, she had a huge grin she had gotten close to beating him she was starting to understand his moves. She laid in bed not thinking about him but herself and her feelings how they were wrong, till she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she got ready and left to meet the girls at a nice little café not too far from Shikamaru's apartment she told him she knew where it was and didn't need him to take her there. At the café she found Tenten, Hinata and Sakura sitting drinking some tea. Ino said she couldn't make it but everyone knew she was on her cousins' side and Temari didn't blame her she felt bad about the kisses she and Shikamaru had shared.

She said hi to all the girls and sat next to Tenten "Temari I can't believe your leaving tomorrow, when the next time you'll be in Konoha?" she asked.

"Well I think Gaara wants to have the final ready in a month or two, so maybe he'll send me again if not I'll be here to plan the chunin exam in three months."

"Well hope it's in a month that way you're here for Tsunade birthday, it's a blast it's one of the only days that Shizune lets her drink and this year she's throwing a formal party." Sakura said with a huge smile.

"Well I can't miss that I'm sure I can convince Gaara to send me again who knows." Temari took a sip of tea.

"That's good… so… tell us everything." Tenten grinned devilish. "Huh… I don't kno-"

"Oh come on Temari, you and Shikamaru it's so well obvious." Tenten said. "Nothing is going on, we're just friends."

"Oh really you left with him early, did you think we didn't see you guys leave the festival we just haven't said anything." Temari hid her blush remembering the kiss.

"So Hinata when you and Naruto final going to tie the knot."

Hinata laughed "don't change the subject Temari" she snickered. "Girls Shikamaru has a girlfriend even if I did like him which I don't I couldn't do anything about it." Temari felt guilty saying that when she liked him and kissed him but that was all over no more of that she can't she won't.

"Ok your right but he need to break up with her and then you two can get together"

"Yea and he's never said she was his girlfriend anyways he totally like Temari you guys would make a cute couple."

"Ok can we please stop talking about my non-existing relationship with Shikamaru."

"Uh fine be a downer," Tenten whined. "Ok Temari so what are you plans for the rest of the day." Sakura said taking a bit out of Tenten's cake earning a glare.

Temari and Hinata let out a few giggles, "Not much packing go to dinner and more packing so not much."

"Dinner is Shikamaru taking you out." Tenten snickered. "No if it was up to him we wouldn't go but Yoshino insisted and-"

"Yoshino! As in Mrs. Nara! Omg Shikamaru introduced you to his mom and you going to dinner with them!" Sakura shrieked. Temari had forgotten that the all knew Shikamaru's family, and now she was pretty sure her ears were bleeding. "No it's not like that I didn't know she was his mom I met her before and we go to talking and when she found out Shikamaru was my escort she invited me over." Temari said trying not to blush.

All the girls looked at her with wide eyes, "Temari that a big deal, Mrs. Nara was a Kunoichi she was considered one of the fiercest she's no easily impressed the fact that she invited you to dinner is well a big deal we all know her and she's never once invited one of us to dinner, the only one she's invited is Ino but that their clans along with Choji's are connected and there on the same team." Temari hadn't realized that she just thought she was nice; it kind of made her nervous about dinner.

"It's just a dinner that's it can we please get off any Shikamaru related topics." Temari said getting annoyed that the topic of her and Shikamaru, she didn't want to feel anything when it came to him it would just be a distraction.

"But Temari you guys-" "Please no more Shikamaru topics or I'm leaving." Temari glared at them. "Ok ok we get it we'll stop."

The rest of the day the girls talked about her stays and their missions, adventure stories and reminisced about the war. The girls talked about their relationships, making Temari think about her speck of a love life and then she thought of Shikamaru.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**"Shikamaru don't tell me you haven't told your parents about your sl- girlfriend." Temari heard Shikamaru whisper 'troublesome bitch' under his breath. **


	14. Troublesome Dinner

**No more fillers yay! Cant wait till the Five Kages vs Madara fight. Ohh and Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it.**

**Here's Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did fillers wouldm't last so long.**

* * *

Shikamaru spent his day watching clouds as they floated freely in the blue sky, his thoughts revolving around the troublesome woman who was leave tomorrow he hated to admit it but he was going to miss her. He would miss their fights, their arguments, their teasing, their back a forth insult, their battle of wits, their shoji games and he would miss their kisses, their cuddles, waking up next to each other. The days they didn't talk or fight got to him. Even when they fought he enjoyed time with her, even when she hit him with her fan.

Temari sat down next to him, she didn't say anything after a while she broke the silent's, they talked about politics, battle strategies, things the liked and did liked, her stay, the chunin exams, and missions. They didn't talk about the kissed they shared, the cuddles, or the feelings they had. After talking for a long time talking and watching clouds she left to go to apartment to get ready for dinner. She left earlier then she would have but she was a little nervous.

He went back to the apartment took a shower and changed to go to dinner with Temari at his parents, he knew he was going to be embarrassed somehow by the end of the night.

Temari took a while finding what to wear and doing her make-up. When she was final she and Shikamaru left a bit early to his parents. She liked Yoshino but she still felt bad for what she had about her son when they first met, and a bit nervous because of her developing feelings for Shikamaru and how his mum thought they were together even before she knew she was taking but her son.

When they arrived at the Nara residents Yoshino open the door and invited them in she told them dinner would be ready in a while and suggested that Shikamaru show Temari the forest. Instead Shikamaru said he was going to play shogi with his dad, earn a glare from his Yoshino, promising he would show her some other time. He asked Temari if she wanted to watch, he didn't think she would want to it surprised him that she really wanted to.

Yoshino didn't complain more about the forest thinking about how he said next time meaning there would be a next time she smiled and went back to finishing everything for dinner.

Temari watched quietly as Shikamaru and his father played shogi. She focused on both their moves as if she was play against them. She wanted to beat Shikamaru at shogi at least once. She had been coming closer and closer to beating him she read 3 book on the game but she wanted to beat him on her own with out any plays from the book. "Checkmate" Shikaku said. _Finally someone beat that lazy ass hopefully I can beat him before I go. _Shikamaru looked at her; she had a huge grin because he lost.

"Dinners ready" Yoshino yelled from the dining room.

"Wow everything looks great" it looked like Yoshino went to a great effort to set the table and prepare the dinner.

"Thank you, it was nothing" they all sat down, Shikaku and Yoshino on one side and Shikamaru and Temari on the other.

"How come dinner never looked like this when I lived here" Shikamaru said in a lazy voice, she gave him a chilling glare.

"Well you never brought a girl home before we were starting to think you were gay" Yoshino said flatly.

"MOM" _that what they thought troublesome woman, why did she have to say it in front of Temari. _Temari laughed and he turned bright red, "what a drag."

"Sorry son but it true you never showed any interest in a girl before." _So they don't know about Kiyomi, he hasn't told his parents about his_ _girlfriend, _Temari thought. "We're just friends" he said, "We know son" Yoshino stated.

They all severed themselves. "So Temari do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mom" Shikamaru said. Temari blushed, Yoshino smiled "What I'm just making conversation" Yoshino looked at Temari.

Temari cleared her throat; "Umm no, I don't" she smiled. Yoshino's grin widened "How can a beautiful lady like you not be taken." She chimed looking at Temari and then at Shikamaru who was turning slight pink thinking about how troublesome his mother was.

"I'm not the best at relationships and as the Kazekage's sister it's better to be available in case the need to marry arises." Shikamaru was a little shocked with her answer, Temari having to marry _I don't think I could see Temari as wife having to marry someone she doesn't even like, _he didn't understand why the idea bugged him so much.

"Ohh I see, do you think you may ever have to marry"

"Well maybe to strengthen allies but I don't think I will have to ever since the war ended everyone been on friendly terms." She smiled looking at Yoshino.

"So Temari how has Shikamaru been treating you during your stay, you told me before he was lazy" _what a drag troublesome woman, _Shikamaru thought looking at Temari.

"Oh well… umm he's been great, he's a gentleman." Shikamaru chocked _great_, _gentleman, why is she being so nice it's just my mom she already called me lazy and who-knows what else. _"You ok son." Shikaku asked. "Yea, thanks dad."

They ate talking about her stay and the differences between Suna and Konoha. She found it fun talking to the Nara's, not having a parents herself she found it nice that they were so interested in her; they had much in common too.

"So Shikamaru have you brought Kiyomi t meet your parents" Temari said with a malicious smile at the end of dinner. She wanted to know why he hadn't said anything about his girlfriend to his parents and also wanting to make him a bit uncomfortable for the fun of it. _Troublesome woman what a drag why did she have bring her up, _he glared at her.

"Who's Kiyomi" Yoshino said both her and Shikaku looked at their son.

"Shikamaru don't tell me you haven't told your parents about your sl- girlfriend." Temari heard Shikamaru whisper 'troublesome bitch' under his breath.

Yoshino wide-eyed looked at her son "Girlfriend, Shikamaru you have a girlfriend and you haven't even told your mother about this, who is she? How long have you been going out? Do I know-"

"What a drag, mom it's nothing"

"Is Kiyomi Ino's cousin" Shikaku simply said, "as I recall you found her annoying." Temari couldn't help but grin at Shikaku's commented.

"Ino's cousin Shikamaru who could you have not told us-" Yoshino began.

"Look at the time Temari it's time we should be going, thank you mom dad for the lovely dinner" Shikamaru exclaimed getting up from is chair.

"It's still early I think we can stay a while I can leave a little later tomorrow" she said with a huge grin.

"Temari" he growled through his teeth _troublesome woman._ "Look yes I'm dating Kiyomi" _sort of _"it's not serious or anything"

"Then why be with her? why not-" Yoshino questioned.

He let out a sigh, "It's my business and I'll deal with it no need to worry so much"

"Shikamaru I think your mother I tryi-" he felt his parents questioning was never going to come to an end.

"Hey dad I was surprise to see you Choza and Inoichi walking into the-" Shikamaru felt his dad shadow cover his mouth. "To the what, huh Shikaku" Yoshino asked he husband.

"Love I think we should talk more to Temari it is her last day after all I'm sure she doesn't what to hear about us" he said with a guilty smile. "Every well" she said giving him I'll talk to you later, the same look he gave his son.

"Thank you for the dinner it was lovely. I would love to help with the dishes" Temari offered.

"Thank you but Shikaku will be doing them tonight with Shikamaru," she looked at them with an evil grin, "Isn't that right boys." They both let out a sigh and when to the kitchen. _Troublesome woman_, the both thought.

"Come on Temari I'll show you some family albums, Shikamaru was so cute as a baby ohh the story I could tell." Yoshino said going to the book self in the living room, Temari simply let out a few giggles. Yoshino really like Temari she seemed like the type of girl that would be good for her son, if he had a girlfriend she couldn't do anything to make sure they got together at least for now.

_Oh no, I forgot just how troublesome my mother was and with Temari, If she shows Temari some of those photos I might as well take the next suicide mission Tsunade offers, what a drag troublesome women. _

"Aww, looks like someone didn't like diapers," he hear Temari say.

_Kill me_.

* * *

Hehe love Shikamaru's parents, Please review.

**Next Chapter:**

**"Oh come on Shikamaru stop lying we all know you want that." Naruto said.**

**"Want what?" Kiyomi asked with Ino at her side. Shikamaru had a 3 second panic attack when he heard her behind him.**


	15. Unexpected

**Here's chapter 15, also I had no idea how to end this chapter so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto but I don't.**

* * *

"Troublesome woman" he let out sinking into his couch. Temari let out a giggle, "It wasn't that bad and I didn't ask to see your baby pictures," she said sitting next to him.

"You and my mother enjoy making my life troublesome don't you" he said. She make a shocked face, "Me, no, why would you ever think that… so tell me do you still sleep with Mr. Deer"

"You know I don't woman" he smirked, thinking about the times they shared a bed.

There was a silence between them as they sat on the couch. She decided to turn on the TV and get some popcorn. She sat on the other couch and handed him the bucket asking him if he wanted any. He grabbed a handful and the sat quietly for a while. "So would you actually marry someone unknown if your brother asked you too?" He wondered.

She was a little taken back with the question, "umm… well if it was for the good of Suna," she answered looking at him, "Suna is my home and my brother are basically my everything" she was looking at him but she looked spaced out deep in thought, "there my only family." He was surprise by her sincerity; it was a side of Temari no one ever saw.

She looked up breaking her concentration, "if you ever tell them that you'll die a slow painful death." He believed her, "Don't worry… I know how you feel having people in your life that mean so much to you, people you would die for and wish to protect with all your might." His thoughts turned to his late sensei.

She could see he was deep in thought, "Unfortunately as shinobi the people we would gladly die for may be take before we get the chance. My mom was sacrificed for the good of Suna, I would do anything to protect her sacrifice and my brothers." She said with sadness in her voice remembering her mother.

Shikamaru thought of Asuma's child the one he left behind trying to protect the future generations. Now both of them were deep in thought sinking more and more into their own pool of sorrows. They were pulled out of their pile of thoughts when the door bell rang.

Shikamaru got up to open only to find, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Choji and Lee at the door along with Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Kiyomi. The entire rook nine were at his apartment, except for Shino who was away on a mission. His thought went straight to Kiyomi, her and Temari didn't get along and he was worried a fight would break out between them.

"Hey, Hinata and I decide to stop by and say bye to Temari before she left and to drop off this letter for Gaara" Naruto said cheerful as always, "we ran into Neji and Tenten with Sasuke and Sakura."

"I was on my way here already" said Choji, "ran into Ino and Kiyomi they decided to come with," said Choji with a small apologetic look.

Shikamaru turned to Kiba and Lee. Kiba shrugged "we were coming back from a mission when we saw everyone headed this way."

"Thanks for coming to say bye guys," Temari smiled. Kiyomi snorted causing everyone to look at her.

Naruto gave her the letter for Gaara; they all came in, Kiyomi sticking to Shikamaru like glue. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura went over to Temari and out of Kiyomi and Ino's hearing ranged asked about her dinner at the Nara's. They talked and giggled over some of Shikamaru embarrassing stories.

He knew she was telling the stories his mom told him, but he couldn't stop her without having Kiyomi asking why Temari was at his parents having dinner.

They guys were dying to know if anything had happened between the two housemates, but they knew he had a girlfriend who seemed to be attached at his hip. Temari couldn't help but glance over at Shikamaru every now and then each time she saw Kiyomi next to him.

When Kiyomi went to the bathroom Ino went to talk to the other girls. Thy guys were finally alone and able to ask, Kiba being the first to quickly bring up the subject. "So have you guy hooked up yet,"

"Huh… Kiyomi and I haven't even kissed yet" he blankly stated. "Not you and Kiyomi, I'm talking about you and Temari." Kiba said.

"Honestly I never thought you'd cheat on someone" Sasuke said.

"Yea me either but I pretty sure we all understand your case. Kiyomi trapped you by surprise you don't even like her, you like Temari." Naruto stated.

_What me and Temari, damn is it that obvious that I might sort of like her like that. _"I-I'm just her escort that's all I don't like her like that" Shikamaru tried to convince them looking at his husky friend eating potato chip who was the only one who knew that he had a attraction to the Suna kunoichi.

"Yea sure you don't like her just like I don't like dogs." Kiba said sarcastically. "Oh come on Shikamaru stop lying we all know you want that." Naruto said.

"Want what?" Kiyomi asked with Ino at her side. Shikamaru had a 3 second panic attack when he heard her behind him. "Umm…" he tried to come up with something, his 200+ IQ failing him. "He wants you and him to spend more time together," Kiba let out with a evil grin. Her eyes went wide, "Really!" she shrieked. _Oh shit,_ "Umm I said that… we… have had some time together… and we should… celebrate an anniversary date or something." He was defiantly going to kill Kiba, who was trying not to laugh along with the rest of the guys watching him spit out bullshit to Kiyomi.

She looked at him with somewhat glassy eyes as if she was about to cry causing him to panic a bit, "Oh Shika that would be great," she exclaim loudly enough for everyone to hear, giving him a hug.

Temari and the other girls turn to see what they were talking about. "See that proves it their nothing going on between me and Mr. Lovebird over there." She said quietly to the girls so they would stop asking if something between them had happened or if she liked him.

The rookie 9 and team Guys talked to Temari while Kiyomi was talking Shikamaru's ear off about their date. After a few minutes the lovebirds joined the group, they all said goodbye to Temari and told her to have a safe trip as they left.

"If you're in Konoha and feeling lonely don't hesitate to look me up." Kiba said eyeing at her body up and down, gaining an evil glare from Shikamaru. Temari laughed, "In your dreams." He winked and walked out of the apartment, Shikamaru followed him out.

"What was that about," Shikamaru questioned his comrade making sure the troublesome woman couldn't hear him. "Calm down I was messing around I know she's yours," he calmly said. "She's not mine" he snapped unsure if it was because he was tired of everyone saying that or because a tiny part of him knew she wouldn't be. He sighed "I don't know how but you're getting me out early during my date with Kiyomi that you got me into get that Inuzuka." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Heh sure whatever, enjoy you last night with hot stuff over there," Kiba said sending him a wink and a wave. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back inside.

Temari finished cleaning up and started setting up the shogi board. "Hey lazy ass let's play." He sighed and sat down in front of her

"Let's face it. You can't beat me I'll admit you have gotten close but still." Shikamaru said as he moved his piece in their 4th game. "Shut up crybaby." She snapped concentrating on the board. "Troublesome."

"Care to make a bet, If I lose I'll keep my mouth shut about all I learned about you today from your mom, and I win I can say what I want and to who I want and you have to whatever I say" her offer tempted him, he didn't think she could win anyways, "Fine." She smiled.

"So after the game want to make-out," she said moving her piece. "What!" he said looking at her trying to think of his next move, they had made-out before but they never talked about their kisses or cuddles or make-outs.

She laughed, "Oh relax I was just asking," she said making her move. "I-umm… sure- I mean…" She laughed harder making another move. He made his next move and noticed something.

Temari grinned as a moved her gold piece in front of his king, trapping him with her sliver and rook. "Check-Mate"

"How… Y-You tricked me you made the bet and asked to make-out to distract me." He stated not believing that he had just lost at shogi to someone other than his father.

"Aww is the crybaby going to cry because he lost, I have been studying your move for some time now and been reading up on shogi." She mocked him.

"If you hadn't distracted me and used a play book you couldn't have ever beating me, troublesome woman."

"Are you insulting my intelligence, let me remind who just won here." She snapped at him getting up.

"Let's remember who always win, at least I don't have to trick you to win troublesome woman" he said getting up. "But what can you expect from a woman and a shinobi from Suna."

"EXCUSE ME! YOU SEXIST ASS, say what you want about me but don't you dare bring Suna into this we're allies we fought in the 4th shinobi war together Suna made sacrifices along with everyone else, SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT SUNA!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry I know everyone in Suna isn't a bitch like you, troub-" he didn't get to finish before she smacked him making him fall to the ground. She was beating him senseless somehow he managed to get out from under her he got up and she tripped him caused him to fall on her. Somehow he found himself making out with her; he had been trying to restrain her while she was yelling insults at him. They just made-out forgetting the fact that they had been fighting a few moments ago.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**"YOU FUCKED THE KAZEKAGES SISTER" ****Choji exclaimed. **

* * *

Anyways please review. Thanks xD


	16. Without Goodbye

**Sorry it took so long to review, I've been on over 12 planes and traveled down Peru from Ecuador. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Temari jumped from branch to branch each time getting farther and farther from Konoha and closer to Suna. Suna, the only place she wanted to be, with her brothers. She had woken up early, taken a long shower, changed and gone to a 24 hour café to get breakfast then to the Hokage's office, the Hokage herself was just getting in. She turned in her paperwork and then left Konoha.

_For gods sakes I'm a shinobi how could I be so stupid as to let my feelings get in the way of a mission, as a shinobi I should have control of my emotions. What am I g__oing to tell Gaara? I can't tell him the truth but if I just tell him he might ask about it. I have to come with an excuse. _She almost fell of the branch, _this is why emotions and shinobi don't mix, there just a distraction._

Though she was trying not to think of him she couldn't help it her thought turn to him like a merry-go-round. She wondered if he was even up yet, she doubt it do to the face that it was 9 and he usually slept till 10 or even noon sometimes.

**Back in Konoha**

Shikamaru turned around draping his arm around where he thought Temari would be since he didn't feel her head on his chest or her back to his chest. He quickly felt the absences of her body heat and her sweet scent; he opened his eyes to find that she wasn't in the bed. He didn't know why he found it so odd, he guessed that he had just gotten used to having her next to him, the last two days that she didn't share the bed he had missed her. He missed having her be the first thing he saw in the morning and having her body close to his, but this was different he knew they had shared the bed and it felt different to him. He guessed it could be due to the fact that he had to escort her to the gates and watch her leave.

He looked alarm it was 9, Temari said she was planning to leave early today he wondered why she hadn't woken him up. He got up and went to the living room to see if his breakfast was ready, he noticed that Temari wasn't there either. He checked the bathroom to see if she had just woken up too and was getting ready but there was no sign of her. He realized that her toothbrush, make-up and other toiletries that had invaded his bathroom were missing; he guessed that she had packet it yesterday. Whatever the case was knew he was going to miss her, even if he found it a drag he still thought about it.

There was only one place in the house left to check her room. He looked around and confirmed that she wasn't in the house. He was her guard how could he not know where she was sure it had happened before but he knew this was a different case, all her stuff was gone.

_Did she leave, she was gone, how could she just leave. _Why was he even thinking about this_, that troublesome woman. _He wondered if she was already out of Konoha, maybe she was tied up at the Hokage's or on her way to the gate.

Shikamaru quickly took a 3 minute shower and got dress and headed to the gate. When he got there he went up to Izumo and Kotetsu. "Hey Shikamaru how's it going" Kotetsu asked. "Yea haven't seen you around lately what new still escorting that Suna Kunoichi" Izumo chimed in.

"Yea I was, have you guys seen her by any chance?" Shikamaru asked looking around to see if he could spot her.

Kotetsu laughed, "You lost her nice job."

"I saw her this morning before I came to work, around 6:40; I got up early to turn in some paperwork to the Hokage when I saw her." Izumo said.

"Do you know where she was heading?" Shikamaru asked. "Sorry no but it looked like she had just left the Hokage's office."

Shikamaru didn't think she would wake up that early. "So she hasn't left yet, if you haven't seen her leave." He said hoping she was still in the village to talk to her.

"No but if she was leaving the Hokage's office to go to the gate it could be she left before our shift started." Kotetsu said. "Yea you would have to check with the previous guards or the Hokage, she should have the logs." Izumo added. "Yea, why you asking wasn't she staying with you?" Kotetsu added.

"Yea she left when I was asleep. Thanks guys, I'm going to see the Hokage maybe she'll know and if she really left I should inform her to be put back on the mission roster." He gave them a wave mumbling "troublesome woman" and headed to the Hokage's office.

"Hey Kotetsu what do you think our olds are?" Izumo looked as Shikamaru walked away. "I don't really know, he looked worried but she did left without talking to him."

"Well maybe they got together and had a fight; Tsunade rarely wins her bets so if they got together and broke up she still loses the bet." Izumo added. "Yea but we bet they wouldn't get together, if they broke up then Kakashi wins." Kotetsu added. "What if Gai was right and they dated before, whatever the case is we should know soon." Izumo said going back to checking his paperwork.

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Yea she got here when I was getting in, she turned her stuff in and said goodbye, why do you ask I thought you knew." Tsunade said looking up from her paperwork

"Yea I did just wasn't sure if she had left Konoha yet, anyways I can go back on the mission roster now." He said wonder why she had just left, why didn't she wake him.

"So Shikamaru how did you time with Temari go? Anything happen? Anything new?" she asked. "Huh? Umm no just putting up with that troublesome woman that's all." He answered without trying to show any emotion in his voice which luckily for him it came naturally.

Tsunade looked at him, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yea I'm sure, if that all I'll be going now" he said dryly.

"Damn I lost" she cursed silently to herself. Maybe if she tried asking Choji for information again, she thought.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing" she quickly said looking up from the ground. Shikamaru shrugged and left the office.

Shikamaru walked the streets of Konoha think of the troublesome woman and how she had just left. No matter how much he tried to think of something else his mind kept ending up on Temari.

Somehow he found himself at Choji's front door. He knew today was Choji's day off.

"Hey Choji you up for some barbeque," he asked as his friend stepped out of his house. "Why do you even ask I'm always up for barbeque." Choji said with a wide smile.

The two friends walked to the restaurant without talking to each other. The restaurant was mostly empty, no one Shikamaru knew was there he deicide he would tell his best friend the truth, they ordered and he took a deep breath. "Ok Shikamaru what's wrong? Is it Kiyomi about the date and the relationship in general or is-"

"We.. we.. wehadsex" Shikamaru blurted out before he's chubby friend, who's eyes were the widest he have even seen, finished what he was saying.

"W-what… how… when… how when Temari was at your house didn't you like her you don't even like Kiyomi" his chubby friend let out. Shikamaru shook his head, "It wasn't with Kiyomi" he said looking at his friend.

"Then, who?" Choji wondered, "The only other girl you could have possibly…" his friend eyes widened again.

"YOU FUCKED THE KAZEKAGES SISTER" Choji exclaimed.

"Keep it down." Shikamaru said.

"Well did you?" Choji asked. Shikamaru shook his head yes, "Twice"

Shikamaru really thought Choji's eyes couldn't go any wider. "TWICE! Do you know what Gaara will do to you if he finds out? He'll go crazy, he'll crush you with his sand, this could lead to an international war."

"I know it just happened I didn't know it was going to lead to this, now she's gone she just left without a word."

"Wait she left" Shikamaru nodded. "So where does this leave you two."

"I have no idea… this is such a drag." Shikamaru let out.

"Ok I don't need the dirty details but what happened." Choji asked.

Shikamaru cheeks turn red, "We were playing shogi, shewon and we had a figh-"

"Wait she won! Someone other than you dad beat you," Choji let out a laugh.

"She cheated ok, as I was saying we had a fight and she started beating me up, somehow in the fight I wound up on top and I kissed her to make her calm down and….. we started making out and then…. we didn't have anything on… and you now." Shikamaru turned red trying to state what happened.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru mindlessly struggled to unzip his pants as Temari undressed herself. They didn't break apart from their kisses, unless the need for air broke them apart. Temari moaned as Shikamaru kissed her neck, he gently bite her neck as he cupped her breast. Temari greedily pulled him down closer to her. He kissed her, running her hands through his hair untying it.

He looked up at her, "You look sexy with your hair lose," she said with a sly grin. He moved back up kissing her neck again, running her hands through her hair letting her hair fall lose, "So do you." She moved her hands to his briefs waistband.

Shikamaru grabbed her hands pinning them to the ground above her head, while he viciously began to kiss her lips again. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered.

She let out a small cry of pain and pleasure, Shikamaru looked at her with a hint of worry. She looked at him say she was ok with her eyes. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him down. He did ask she asked, she gasped and he moaned. She never let herself be dominated by anyone but in this case Shikamaru was in control of her and she loved it. They finish together breathing heavily.

Later that night after cuddling on the bed trying to sleep for hours, without a word, she began kissing him hard again. This time she would be in control, ending as good as their first.

Choji had done what Shikamaru thought impossible, he burn his piece of meat. "Shikamaru, I wish you the best against Gaara… I can't believe that happened, god I asked you not to give me the dirty details, I will never be able to un-think that."

Shikamaru flushed, he hadn't meant so go into detail but he needed to get it off his chest. "I'm sorry"

"The way you described it," Choji looked down at his plate, "other than the unneeded details," he whispers to himself, "Do you more than like her? Love maybe?" Choji looked at him.

"S-she drives me crazy that troublesome woman, she… she- I" Shikamaru tried to let out.

"You're not answering the question. Do you love her?"

"Yea Shikamaru do you?" he turned around to find Kiyomi standing next to him.

"Shit" was all he could manage to say.


	17. Temari's Decision

**I'm back home, I decided to spend my 18th birthday en le campo, where my great grandpa lived. I spent the day shooting and riding horses, and later went to the cemetery to visit my great grandpa. It was on of the best birthdays ever and there was no internet there so I couldn't update last week. **

**Anyways here's chapter 17, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Did Kishimoto just turn 18, No, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_How could I not have sensed her, I'm a freaking ninja and I could even sense her walk over, I understand Choji was in deep concentration cooking his meat but still. _"Kiyomi, w-what are you doing here." Shikamaru said, hitting the back of a now choking Choji.

"Don't change the subject and answer," she said with a straight face.

_This is it, telling the truth may cause her to break up with me. If she breaks up then maybe I stop feeling bad for kissing Temari and maybe when Temari comes back- _"Shikamaru?" Kiyomi said breaking his thought.

"I don't know… I think have feelings and-"

"Ohh Shika, Its ok" she gave him an unexpected hug, "If you don't love me yet its fine, I'll help you figure out your feelings towards me. I'm sure its love."

"What!" both Choji and Shikamaru said. _She didn't know we were talking about Temari. _

"For a second I thought you were talking about someone else, but that's crazy anyways Shika sweetie don't worry about it, I have to go now and tell Ino everything, and we're still on for our date soon I'll plan everything" she gave him another hug and left the restaurant. She hated Temari even more now, she was pretty sure if they were talking about someone else it was her.

He really couldn't believe she was that slow.

**3 Days Later in Suna**

Temari could see the outside off Suna in the distance, she always loved when got to the point she could see her village. She had missed the desert, though most of the time she complained of the sand getting everywhere when the wind picked up it was still her home.

She had thought a lot about Shikamaru in the past 2 days and she hated to admit that she was going to miss him. She thought it would be best to leave before he woke up she didn't want to talk about what had happened, she found it harder than she ever thought it would be to leave. She hated herself for doing something with someone who was in a relationship, even though she was bad at relationships she could still understand how Kiyomi might feel if they found out, but what she hated more was she had loved every second off that night after their shogi game.

When she finally got to the gates she showed her pass to the guards, there was really no need they knew who she was, everyone in Suna knew who she was. She greeted them and said it was good to be back. She went straight to the Kazekage's office to report to Gaara.

Temari walked down the hall to the Kazekage's office. "Lord Kazekage," she said as she stood in front of her brother's desk as he read over one of the scrolls out of the dozens of scrolls and books on his desk.

"Temari, how was Konoha." Gaara said looking up from his pile of papers, to acknowledge her.

"Good thank you, I have my paperwork and the early draft of the chunin exams, all the other great nations will be attended and giving our previous alliance with Konoha before the war I agreed. They also decided the exam after next will be held here in Suna." She said handed him the scrolls.

"Thank you, you did well. Is there anything else?" He said opening one of the scrolls.

"Yes, I have this letter for you from a certain Konoha idiot," she said with a smile holding up a letter that he quickly grabbed it. "Naruto" he said happy to get mail from his friend that he only sees twice a year for the chunin exam whenever he is able to attend to the ones out of Konoha or if he stops by in Suna during a mission.

"He says there's a party next month for the Hokage and he sent the invitation for you, me and Kankuro." He said with his small-barely smile that he only does around Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto and lately Matsuri. "I'll talk to the elders today to try to attend but only for a day or two. You will have to go back to Konoha about month before the chunin exams to make the final plans, till then you'll be put back on the mission rosters."

"Lord Kazekage, I was hoping to talk to you about one of my duties." He could detect sadness in his sisters' voice. "I'm listening."

**Later that Day**

"TEMARI!" Kankuro said as he walked into the home the sand siblings shared for as long as they could remember. "Hey Kankuro" she said to her brother.

"Please tell me you're going to start making dinner, every time you leave me and Gaara have to live on take-out or ask Matsuri to cook for us." Kankuro said causing Temari to laugh. "Yea I'll start soon, you two really need to learn to cook," she said "and remember little brother now that I'm back no sluts in the house just to remind you again" she said picking up a bra from under the couch.

"I am offended, not all of them are sluts. I have had nice relationships with some of them before something happens." Kankuro said take the bra from her, making Temari laugh. "Yea about a week long relationship if not shorter, you need to fine a nice girl and be in a really relationship with them." she said. "Well, you are the oldest and I haven't seen you in any long relationships. You always say that you'll be available in case you have to marry for the good of Suna though we both know Gaara wouldn't allow it unless the destruction of Suna was close. In any case I'm going to do the same." He said taking the puppet of his back and sitting down on the couch. She didn't say anything else. Temari cleaned her fan while Kankuro worked on his puppets. When Gaara got home Temari started on dinner.

Kankuro and Gaara thanked Temari for the meal and said they were happy to have her back. "I talked to the elders and they thought it was a good idea, they said it would help strengthen our bonds with Konoha." Gaara said as Temari sat down. "That good I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing everyone in Konoha again." Temari stated with a smile.

"Konoha? Huh? What about it? What going on?" Kankuro said clueless to what they were talking about.

"Ohh I thought Temari told you about it Kankuro. Well you, me, Temari and Matsuri are going to Konoha in a month for a party in honor of the Hokages birthday." Gaara responded to Kankuros questions.

"That's great! The girls in Konoha are really pretty and hospitable if you know what I mean. OW" Temari hit the back of her brother's head. "Wait Matsuri is going too, since when it always you and me and Temari as your guard. Is something going on between you two finally." Kankuro said earning another hit from Temari and an evil glare form Gaara.

"Oh come on you have to admit that Matsuri has always liked Gaara, she was the only one who picked him as a teacher after all. Although just about every girl in Suna likes Gaara now we know her feelings are true plus she a great cook if you two start going out than maybe she'll cook more often for us when Temari's away in Konoha," Kankuro said earning another smack in the back of the head from Temari, "OW will you stop that." he said holding the back of his head. "Will you stop being an idiot" she said.

The truth was Temari also thought Matsuri would be good for her youngest brother. Her brother had a special bond with her ever since she became his student but she also knew Gaara wasn't the best with his feelings. _Runs in the family I guess, none of us are good with our feelings._

"Whatever so why is Matsuri going if she and Gaara aren't getting it on." Kankuro ducked knowing Temari was going to try to hit him again. Gaara just glared at him evilly the whole time.

"Matsuri is going to be Temari's new replacement as ambassador for Konoha." Gaara said in an emotionless tone, he had been against the idea of her leaving but she had convinced him yet he still wondered what the real reason was.

"What! But you love going to Konoha that's why you still go even though you're an ANBU captain." Kankuro said looking at Temari.

"I decide to focus as Gaara's bodyguards and ANBU," Temari said flatly eating a piece of here dinner.

"Ok I'm not buying this, what happened, you love over working and taking many jobs, so spill." Kankuro said questioning his sister.

"Gaara already questioned me ok. Nothing happened. From now on the only time I'll be going to Konoha is to help Matsuri with her new duty next month and to guard Gaara on his 2-3 days trips there and that's final. Now both of you finish your dinner and no more talking!" She said raising her voice.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other, they both knew something was off and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

**Neither Shikamaru nor Temari had spotted each other in till Shikamaru bumped into each other. **


	18. Happy Birthday, Hokage

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy and I got to be on tv (well you see my face a bit) for the FAIT program. Today was the last day and I got this awesome crystal (not real crystal I don't know what it's called) thing with my name and all. The program was amazing, I had a great time.**

**Anyways, heres chapter 18. **

**Disclaimer: Do people even read these, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Temari walked closer and closer to Konoha, they would get there before 9 am, take the day to rest then go to Tsunade birthday the next day. Gaara and Kankuro were leaving the day after, with a Konoha guard who would go to the border where a Suna shinobi will take over.

She spent the whole trip thinking of running into Shikamaru, she wonder if he was still with Kiyomi, if he's been with Kiyomi like he had with her, who had he been with before her. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the Konoha gates.

The four of them showed their passports to the gate guards, and walked to the Hokage's office. Like always people in the street stared at them noticing the Suna hitai-ate but now they were see them as allies and friends. Matsuri walked between Gaara and Temari, she had never been in Konoha before she was looking at everything as if it was from another world.

When they got to the Hokage's Office they were given an escort a Genin. A thought came to Temari, why would they make a Jonin like Shikamaru be her escort every time, he too is an ANBU captain why would they give him genin could understand why, when the chunin exams were near and he was a proctor but all the other times why him?

They were taken to the best hotel in Konoha. They got a suite with three rooms on for each, Gaara getting the masters, but since Matsuri was with them Temari and her had to share a room. After they all took a shower and got cleaned up from their long journey, they went to get something to eat.

For dinner Gaara said he wanted to go to Ichiraku in hoped to fine his friend there. "GAARA!" they heard Naruto who was now walking towards them. "Naruto" Gaara replied with his small smile.

"How's it going, I haven't seen you since the last chunin exams in Kiri" Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat next to Gaara. Hinata who was with Naruto took a small bow "It great seeing you Kazekage, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro."

"Please just Gaara." Gaara knew Hinata before he was Kazekage, he usually asked the Konoha 12 to call him just Gaara. "I've been good it's great to see you two again how have you guys been." Gaara asked.

Naruto flashed a big smile, "We're better than ever" he said pulling Hinata down to his lap giving her a kiss, making her blush.

They talked about what has been happing in their lives since the last time they saw each other. "So when are you going to be Hokage Naruto?" Gaara asked knowing that Tsunade was planning to make him Hokage, even though she couldn't pick favorite and had another 2-3 successors.

Naruto just laughed and put both his hands behind his head, "Whenever granny decides to retire."

"Well we'll be some great Kage's someday" Gaara said with a smile. "You're already a great Kage Garra," Gaara made a surprised face at his friends's words, and thanked him. They talked for a little bit longer then head back to the hotel. They made plans to spend the day together tomorrow.

After dinner Temari took Matsuri to get to know the hotels, that she will most likely stay at, where they were and what the offered and some good restaurants around each one.

The next morning they all woke up late. Before Gaara would wake them up as soon as the sun came up but ever since Gaara lost the Shukaku he was able to sleep. When they woke up Temari called room service to bring them breakfast. They ate and headed out to walk around. Naruto, like he promised, met up with them. Naruto invited them to lunch and hung out with them all day till he left to get ready for the party.

Around 7 they started getting ready for Tsunade's party. Only a handful of people were to attend the actual party but people all over Konoha were partying at clubs. Tsunade, well more like Shizune, had made it a black-tie formal event, Matsuri and Temari were wearing gowns. Matsuri's was wearing a reddish simple gown that Temari had bought her, the colour matched Gaaras' hair. Temari's dress was a black strapless dress that showed cleavage and had a slit running down the side.

They got to the party around 8; Tsunade greeted them, with sake in hand. Naruto and Hinata were seated next to Gaara and Matsuri who sat next to Kankuro and Temari. "I love your dress Hinata," Temari said, Hinata dress was a beautiful light blue gown. "Thank you I like your dress too, yours too Matsuri." She said as Naruto put his hands around her.

Sakura and Sasuke took seats next to Hinata and Naruto, and Tenten and Neji took seats next to them. Both girls looked beautiful in their gowns. They all talked and drank, the girls were happy that Temari could make it.

Shikamaru arrived with Kiyomi and the other members of Ino-Shika-Cho with their dates, Ino with Sai and Choji with his date. Shikamaru didn't want to come to the party, his dad was away on a mission so he couldn't use the family-only thing, and Ino told Kiyomi she could come with him so he couldn't get it out. Neither Shikamaru nor Temari had spotted each other till they bumped into each other.

"Watch were your going" "Sorry" they said at the same time.

"Temari, w-what are you doing here? When did you get here?" he said not expecting her to be here. "Yea what are you doing here?" Kiyomi said not happy that she was there, even more unhappy at the fact that Shikamaru was staring at Temari.

"I'm here with my brothers and Matsuri… well it was great seeing you." She said turning around to leave. Shikamaru grabbed her hand "WAIT" they looked at their hands, but neither moved. Shikamaru couldn't believe that she was here, he had been thinking of her for the past month.

"Shikamaru…" she said softly, Kiyomi's eyes glared at his hand still holding hers. "Shikamaru I think we should find our seats, now" Kiyomi said grabbing his shoulders turning him making him let go of Temari hand. Shikamaru had forgotten that Kiyomi was there and frankly he didn't care he just wanted to talk Temari.

Temari was talking to the girl but she looked like she was a million miles away. Both Gaara and Kankuro wanted to know what was going on, the waited till Tenten left the group, Tenten was Temari's best friend if anyone knew it would have to be her.

Tenten was dancing with Neji, "Excuse me can I steal Tenten away for a minute thanks" Kankuro said fast not giving Neji time to say no before he was pulling his girlfriend away, he just glared at Kankuro.

Kankuro pulled Tenten outside, back inside a worried Neji was using his byakugan to make sure Kankuro didn't try anything. "Umm what do you want" Tenten asked. "We want to talk to you about Temari" Gaara said quickly walking it to the light, Tenten hadn't seen him.

"Ok, what about Temari." She said not getting why they had bragged her outside to question her.

"We want to know if something happened last time she was in Konoha," Gaara asked.

"What no why is everything ok" Tenten asked worried about her best friend.

"So you don't know" Gaara asked, he was sure if anyone knew it would have been Tenten. "Know what"

"That Temari quit as ambassador and won't be coming back to Konoha unless to escort Gaara, she training Matsuri for her old job now, though Gaara and I are just playing along to get to the bottom of it or try to." Kankuro said. Tenten was shocked to hear that Temari had always been ambassador, expect for one year and that was because she was on ANBU missions.

"No, Temari can't just quit. She loves it here it like he second home, she's always telling me that." Tenten said. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other they could see she didn't know anything, "Ok then, thanks, you might want to go back to Neji now before he get tried using his byakugan." Gaara said walking back inside. Tenten turned around to look in Neji general direction.

Once back inside Tenten went to look for Temari and pulled her aside. "What's this about you quitting your job as ambassador? What happen?" Tenten said. Temari let out a sigh; she had planned to tell Tenten everything so why not tell her now.

"Ok, I was going to tell you later but I guess I can tell you now but somewhere else and you can't tell my brothers." Temari said.

"Ok I swear we can go to the café across the street, every ones out at bars, so it will be empty." Tenten said. They walked to the café a Temari spilled everything, she said what happened after everyone left that night and the morning she left. Tenten was in shocked at everything that happened, she understood why her friend was leaving but she didn't think running away was the best idea.

Back at the party Kankuro and Gaara where going to try talking to Shikamaru about Temari, they both knew that he and Temari were friends in fact many people thought they liked each other. Maybe Shikamaru knew what was wrong with Temari they wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**He really wasn't one to go out of his way for anything but Temari was driving him crazy he need to talk to her again**


	19. Tenten's Plan

**I leave for uni tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to update. I only have two chapters typed up so I'll have to work on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The Hokage was drunk. It didn't really come as a surprise to anyone everyone knew that the Hokage loved to drink. Shizune was trying to control the Hokage to no luck.

Tenten and Temari got back to the party an hour and half later, they had been at the café talking about everything and they had come to a deal. Tenten was going to try to convince Temari to stay and Temari was going to think about it. Tenten even offered to get Shikamaru and Kiyomi to break up so Shikamaru and Temari could be together; Temari told her that if the lazy ass wanted to be with her he would break it off Kiyomi.

While Temari and Tenten were at the café, Shikamaru wished for death, he was stuck at that the party with Kiyomi joined at the hip and Ino talking to Kiyomi. He found both of them annoying and wanted to leave, mostly he scanned the room for Temari. He wondered where she had gone.

Gaara was talking to Naruto, while Kankuro was hitting on some poor girl who he would most likely convince to go back to the hotel with him. They had planned to talk to Shikamaru but hadn't found the time to talk to him alone, in other words his girlfriend wouldn't leave him alone.

Shikamaru spotted Temari on the other side of the room talking to Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri and Tenten. Hinata already knew Temari was planning to leave as ambassador due to Naruto's big mouth; luckily Hinata had managed to make Naruto shut up on the subject.

Tenten had spotted Shikamaru looking over at Temari many times, she had also seen Temari's eyes meet his and look as if they were the only two in the room. She didn't care what Temari called it, it was love. Tenten wasn't one for girly stuff but this was painfully obvious, many people could see that they liked each other but now due to recent revelations it was clear to her it was more than just an attraction.

Temari went to get drinks and Tenten convinced Sakura and Hinata to ask their dates to dance, she even got Matsuri to ask Gaara which he surprisingly accepted, due to pressure from the guys and his brother, who left with the poor girl he had been hitting on for the past hour. When they left Tenten made her way to Kiyomi and Ino and talked them into going to the bathroom to fix their make-up, giving Shikamaru the out he needed to talk to Temari. Tenten was smart she managed to clear the way for Shikamaru. Neji was also smart he saw what she had just done.

Shikamaru made his way over to Temari, "Temari, we need to talk" he said flatly. He really wasn't one to go out of his way for anything but Temari was driving him crazy he need to talk to her again mostly he needed to hold her and kiss her.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Nara. Now if you'll excuse me" she said drinking her sake and walking away.

"No. we have a lot to talk about troublesome woman." He said grabbing her wrist. She hated to admit it but she even missed him calling her troublesome woman.

It took her a while to respond, "Fine but not here, lazy ass" she said escaping his grip walking to the bar taking a bottle of sake and a cup then walking outside.

"Want some" she said pouring the sake into the cup. He nodded taking the cup, while she drank from the bottle. "So what do you want to talk about?" She said.

He sighed, "What a drag, you really are troublesome you know."

"I know that's why I'm interesting to you isn't it" she said getting him by surprise. "Look if this is cause I left without saying goodbye don't be such a crybaby, crybaby" she said drinking some more.

"It's more than a goodbye; it's about what happened before you left." He said taking the bottle from her pouring more into his cup.

"Look nothing happened ok so leave it at that, Nara" she said snatching the bottle back.

"Something did happen. Twice, troublesome woman" he said, she glared at him. "Whatever ok. It doesn't matter because you have a girlfriend, what happened was just losing control ok it happens" she said looking at the sky.

"Twice?" he said raising an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, which I do, it was you who-"

"Shut-up! You have a girlfriend ok, so leave me alone what happened was a one- two time thing that's all." She said getting up.

He got up after her, "Look if it's about Kiyomi, I don't care about her so you have no argument there. Admit you like me that's why you slept with me and kissed me all those times."

"I don't like you, you like me, Nara. I was just having fun that's all you were my boy toy while I was at Konoha." She said getting mad.

"Boy toy, sure I'm pretty sure it was more than that, troublesome woman" he said getting mad too.

She turned red with anger and embarrassment, "You were just a way to have fun so don't go feeling all high and mighty" she said.

"Whatever." He said back at her.

"Shut-up ok I'm a busy person, go back to your girlfriend ok she probably loved it when you got in her pants" she said angrily, shoving him.

"I haven't, I don't plan on doing it with Kiyomi like I said she means nothing to me." He said grabbing her wrist again. She was shocked at what he said; she didn't know what to say.

"She's your girlfriend ok and what happened between us won't happen again so drop it." She said looking at the ground, "Plus whatever the case I wish you two the best, she doesn't have to worry about me anymore."

"What" he didn't believe she wished him the best. "I'm leaving. Matsuri is taking over my job as ambassador." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean taking over?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"It means you won't see me again, I resigned as ambassador. I'm leaving after this you won't see me. I'm gone. I'm done with Konoha. You lazy ass won't-" she didn't finish, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Before they knew it she was pinned against a wall and they were making out.

"You're so troublesome." He said breaking the kiss for a breath.

She was speechless after the kiss, it took her a while to get her words out. "I know, lazy ass," she said, he smiled. "I think we should go back inside before your girlfriend comes looking for you, she gets on my nerves"

He laughed, "Mines too." She smiled, "well I'll see you around, you know till I have to leave." "You don't have to, just ask Gaara for your job back and-"

"I chose to resign. Gaara was against it, and Tenten is trying to convince me to stay but judging from resent event I really shouldn't stay." She said looking at him, completely serious. "I'm going now." She said without giving him time to say anything or even stop her. He knew once she got back inside he couldn't talk to her till they were alone again. _Troublesome._

Temari walked back to the group of girls how had all finished dancing with their dates. She saw Shikamaru walk back in a few minutes after her; she could see that Kiyomi had been looking for him.

Tsunade was getting drunker and drunker by the minute. She practically stayed the whole party near the bar. Sakura, Hinata and Matsuri went to help with the glass she had just made the waiter drop. It was hard to believe that before she became the fifth she drank 4X as much as now.

"I saw what you did," Temari said to Tenten, she had known what Tenten was trying to do as soon as Tenten went over to Kiyomi and Ino.

"I have no idea what you talking about" Tenten said with a smile before walking towards the bar.

"I saw what you did there too, you know, cleaver" Tenten froze at the voice. "Want to make a make a bet?" Tsunade said not as drunk as she had thought.


	20. Nara Forest

**Hey, sorry it me a while to update that might happen from time to time now that I'm in Uni. I have had a busy and great week, I did rush and now I'm in Gamma Phi Beta, yes I'm a sorority girl but its not like in movies and GPhi is great not the most wanted house (that was ironically the house that I put in my bottom 2) but the most charitable on campus and the newest as well, so shout out to GPhi's everywhere. **

**I didn't really know how to write is chapter I wanted to do something with the Nara forest and show Temari and Shikamaru's softer sides so hope it ok.**

**Anyways here's chapter 20, please review and any ideas please feel free to PM me or just in the reviews I only have two other chapters in mind and if I cant think of anything then I'll put this story on hold and start one of the others I have. **

**Disclaimer: Is Masashi Kishimoto in Gamma Phi Beta... doubt it. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro left yesterday, Temari was currently showing Matsuri around and teaching her what she needed to know about the job. After Temari took Matsuri to the hot springs, "Hey, I'm going to head out and go buy a few thing you can stay longer I'll meet you back at the hotel," Temari said getting out of the hot spring wrapping a towel around herself. "Yea such see you later," Matsuri said still with her eyes closed.

Temari stopped at the store and bought some candy and instant noodles. Then made her way to a book store she had run out of reading material, she was in the fiction section when she hear someone call her name, "Temari is that you."

"Yoshino," she said when she turned around to find Shikamaru's mother. "It's so great to see you again can't believe Shikamaru didn't tell me he was escorting you again."

"Ohh… umm he's not… I'm just here training the new ambassador," Temari said looking at the floor. "Ohh, well it's great seeing you again, why don't you come over for a late lunch." Yoshino asked.

"I'd love too but I won't want to intrude and I was going to take Matsuri some food." Temari answered. "You won't be intruding Shikaku's away on a mission I'll have plenty of food left over you can take some to your friend."

"Umm sure I guess…. Thank you," Temari said. "Don't mention it," Yoshino smiled, Temari purchased two books and followed Yoshino out. They made their way to the Nara compound. Once inside Yoshino excused herself for a minute.

Temari waited at the table in the kitchen till Yoshino came back. "So what was that about you training a new ambassador?" Yoshino asked as she put down their plates and poured a cup of tea.

"Oh well I've resigned as ambassador and I'm just here training my replacement." Temari explained. "Oh why did you resign, hope it didn't have to with my lazy son." Temari chocked on her food, but recomposed herself.

She cleared her throat, "No, I've just been neglecting my other duties and decided to focus more on them, that's all." Yoshino got the feeling that it did have to do with her son. "Sorry to hear that you're leaving I had hoped we could become better friend." Yoshino said.

"Yea it hard leaving all my friends behind, but I'll still see them and you when I come for the chunin exam are here as the Kazekages' bodyguard."

"That true, though now with the treaties it will be 2 years and a half before they return to Konoha and unfortunately the Kages are only at the exam sites for about 3-4 days."

"Yes that true but I'm sure I'll find time and there's always a chance that some may go to the exams as a proctor or in future with their own team." She smiled thinking about her first team.

They finished their food and Yoshino went to packed some for Matsuri. Temari decided to help by doing the dishes but then someone knocked on the door Yoshino went to see who it was.

"Norio told me that you said Satomi got sick is she ok did you-" Temari could hear Shikamaru say as he barged into his former home and walked out to see him. "Temari, what are you doing her" he said seeing her.

"I invited her over and Satomi's fine she has a small cut from incident but I took care of her." Yoshino said. "Mom Norio told me you said she got very sick," he said glaring at her for scaring him.

"Well it could get infected I wanted you to take a look just in case." Yoshino said. Shikamaru looked at Temari who was totally lost on what was going on, "Shikamaru why don't you take Temari with you to check on Satomi while I make some more tea."

Shikamaru knew what was going on, "Troublesome woman, fine come on." Shikamaru didn't really care about what exactly his mom was planning but he did want to talk to Temari so it works out in his favor. Shikamaru went to the back door and went out going into the forest. Temari was still lost but curious she followed him into the woods.

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at Temari, "don't make and sudden movements or loud noises," she just nodded. Shikamaru walked forward a bit and out stretched his arm. A deer came out from behind the trees and walked over to Shikamaru, it had a bandage around its torso. Shikamaru petted it; she could swear the deer was staring at her.

"Satomi this is Temari, she's a friend," Shikamaru said to the deer, "You can come closer and pet her if you like just be careful with her wound." Temari slowly walked closer to the deer and slowly pet her. "She's so soft," Temari said looking up at Shikamaru with a smile, "Hey there Satomi how you doing, Shikamaru here's going to fix you up and make sure you're alright." Temari could swear Satomi understood every word.

Shikamaru smiled at her, he inspected the wound while Temari petted her. "All done, I don't think I'll have to call Hana, her wound is alright and no sign of an infection." Satomi laid down after Shikamaru finished, Temari and Shikamaru sat down next to her and continued to pet her, "Kiba sister, doesn't she work with dogs." She asked "Yes but she specializes in veterinary medical ninjutsu so she works with us for the deer's. I'll check again in a few days."

"She's special to you isn't she," Temari said after a while.

"Huh… Ohh yea she was my first deer I got her the day she was born when I was 7." He said petting her. "I can tell, you have a different look in your eyes, she's sweet I've never seen a deer before."

"Yea I guess I tend to look those who are special to me differently… I guess I look at you that way too." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru don't," Temari said quietly. "Don't what Temari I told you before Kiyomi doesn't mean anything to me. God you're so damn troublesome making need to hold and kiss you it's becoming a drag but it can't be helped by the look of it. I'll break up with Kiyomi today if you want."

"Shikamaru stop, if you break up with her now it will look it's my fault, plus I'm not coming back to Konoha anyways so forget any crazy ideas about us and I'll do the same. I'm not good at relationships, make no sense for you to give one up for a random hook-up" She said wishing she could take out some of what she said.

Shikamaru let out a chuckle, "took you long enough to admit you like me, troublesome woman and you're not a random hook-up I like you," he said. "Hey I never admitted to anything lazy ass." She chimed back at him smiling. "Whatever you sa-" he managed to get out before her lips were on his, Satomi walked away leaving them alone.

"I'm not saying I want a full on relationship with you or anything but if you want to be with me, as in sleep with me, you're only with me and no one else." She said after she broke the kiss.

"Fine I'll break it off with Kiyomi and I'll be with only you but you have to do the same." He said giving her another kiss. "Umm… fine" she said flirtatiously with a small kiss and a laugh. "But wait till I'm gone to break it off so people don't think it's my fault and don't tell anyone we're hooking-up. If I don't come back as ambassador again, you're free to sleep with whoever you want and so am I."

"Troublesome as always, fine. Does this mean you're still going to try to be the ambassador?" he asked giving her a kiss. "I'll see what I can do." She smiled.

"So do you want to back to my place?" he asked with a sly grin.

She got up and walked back to the house, "We'll see," she chimed.

* * *

**Sorry no preview yet :(**


	21. Gaara's Plan Revealed

***** SO I WANT TO CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS STORY, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME. I'LL POST THE NEW NAME A WEEK BEFORE I CHANGE IT SO YOU GUYS CAN KNOW******

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with uni and GPhi. (I also go addicted to another Spanish soap opera)**

**This story was originally going to be 15 to 20 chapters but I've made it longer. I have a few more ideas (around another 10 chapters) then I'm going to end the story (Yes I already know how I'm going to end it). I'll tell you guys when it's getting closer to the end. And sorry if I take long to update in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto no matter how much I wish.**

* * *

After she and Shikamaru had talked in the Nara forest, she had gone back to Yoshino's house. Yoshino understood that not just anyone could go to the forest, she was happy that Shikamaru let her in and that she was accepted but the deer.

When they had gotten back Yoshino could tell that something had changed between them. After that Temari had taken Matsuri her food and took her around Konoha some more. After they went to bed, Temari thought it would be fun to make Shikamaru wait till he could be with her again. She wanted to wait till after he broke up with Kiyomi but she couldn't, the next day she was back to kissing him.

The alarm rang, it was 6 am. It was the third time she had slept at his apartment. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari it was way too early for him but he knew she couldn't stay longer. She had to get back to her room at the hotel before Matsuri woke up. He kissed her neck as she woke up.

"Your laziness is rubbing off on me. I don't want to get up," she said sitting up. "Then stay longer. Just tell Matsuri you woke up early and went to walk around or something," he said sitting up.

She gave him a kiss and got out of the bed, "No, I can't. I'm taking her shopping and then going to pack we're leaving tomorrow," she said putting her clothes on.

"You're leaving tomorrow… are you coming back as ambassador?" He asked her getting out of bed. "I'll talk to Gaara about it can't promises anything though but if I can't we can still hook-up when I'm here to plan exams or you're there as long as we're still single."

"You're so troublesome I swear any other girl would want a relationship," he said. "Well I'm not any other girl, I suck at relationships and this is easier."

"I'm not complaining just wondering that's all. Anyways see you later troublesome," he said giving her a kiss. She let a chuckled, "See you later lazy ass."

Temari got back to the hotel before Matsuri woke up; she took a shower and changed into a new pair of clothes. When she finished Matsuri was up, after Matsuri got ready they went to the shops. They were going to get food when Tenten caught up to them.

"Temari I have spent the past few days trying to convince you to stay as ambassador, no offence Matsuri." Tenten let out.

"None taken Gaara told me it was probably going to be a one trip deal." Matsuri said before she realized what she said. "Wait- What, What do you mean Gaara told you it was a one trip deal. I knew he caved in to easy he never thought I would end up giving up my ambassador job." She hated that fact that he was right that she still wanted to work in Konoha.

"Does this mean you're staying?" Tenten said with a smile.

"Well my brother is probably going to make me… and I will miss you and everyone else so I guess I'll see you all in a month and a half." Temari was still going to yell at Gaara over it but she would accept to come back at least she didn't have to ask him.

"Yay!" Tenten said, "Well I actually have to go but see you soon." She whispered to Temari, "You should tell Shikamaru. I'm sure he'll be glad to know your staying," before running off.

**Shikamaru's Apartment **

Shikamaru was bored, he was happy that he had the week off because he could be with Temari but that was only at night. He had stayed in his apartment all day. He was watching T.V thinking about Temari. After a while he went to find Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up," Choji said opening the door. "A lot, want to go get barbeque," he asked.

"Yea, let's go." Choji said leaving his house. They got to the barbeque restaurant and sat down.

"So what happening between you and Temari?" he asked after they order.

"Is it that obvious?" Shikamaru asked. "To me yes to other… well they all think something going to happen with you two."

"Well you already know something happened."

"Yea I know, so what's happening now." His cubby friend asked.

"Well at Tsunades' party we talk about what happened. She really didn't want to talk and she told me she resigned and wasn't coming back to Konoha." Shikamaru said as the waitress brought their food.

"So she leaving then that's good since you won't be tempted to do something again and you can break up with Kiyomi in peace, I think. But if you want to be with her then you should tell her before she leaves." Choji said cooking his meat.

"Well… she ran into my mom and my mom tricked me to come over. Anyways we talked and… well I'm breaking up with Kiyomi when Temari leaves," Shikamaru said eating a piece of meat.

"Wait you talked and now breaking up with Kiyomi, but after she leaves. I'm lost," Choji said confused. "She told me to wait to break-up with Kiyomi. She's going to try to stay ambassador." Shikamaru stated cooking his meat.

"So you guys are together now yet she doesn't want you to break up with Kiyomi," Choji asked still confused. "Not yet and she doesn't want a relationship just sex, but I can be with anyone else and neither can she. It's all troublesome, but hey I agreed."

"So you two are just sleeping together?" he asked. "Pretty much yes." Choji was a little surprised. "Okay then I guessed."

**Later at Night**

Temari knocked on the door, Shikamaru got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey, troublesome woman." He smiled when he saw her. "Hey crybaby, saw your girlfriend on my way here," she said walking in plopping herself on the couch.

"Yea she was just here for dinner." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss, before sitting next to her. "Oh… did you guys do anything else?" she asked.

"Other than eat and talk no… why you jealous?" he smirked. She threw a pillow at him, "I am not lazy ass. We're not together anyways."

"Whatever, troublesome women. Do you want to go to the room or stay on the couch," he smirked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Neither, just want to talk," she pushed him off her. "Umm… okay but doesn't violate the just sex thing."

"No we can still talk we're friends," she said getting up, "Anyways just wanted to say that Gaara told Matsuri that her trip to Konoha was a one thing deal. He never believed I would end up giving up my job," she said walking to the kitchen.

Shikamaru followed her, "That's good isn't it. You were going to ask for your job back anyways."

"That not the point. Gaara tried to pull a fast one over me and I bet Kankuro was in on it. Whatever I'm not going to give in to them easily," she said biting into an apple.

"Wait so you're not coming back," he asked. "No I'll come back but I won't let them think they won."

"Troublesome woman… well since you know you're coming back we should celebrate," he said with a sly smile. "Hmm… maybe we should." She smiled kissing him. He didn't say anything else he just scooped her up, earning a laugh from her, and took her to the bedroom.

After a long night, he wrapped his arm around her. He was going to miss her, he was happy with how things were now, after he broke up with Kiyomi there would be no troublesome relationships.

Temari woke up at 5 in the morning she and Matsuri were leaving at 6. "Hey lazy ass get up I'm leaving." Shikamaru turned around when she smacked the back of his head, waking him up.

She changed into her clothes as he struggled to wake up. "Well I'm leaving now, see you in a month and a half." He sat up and gave her a kiss. "See you troublesome woman."

After she left he went back to sleep, by the time he woke up again he figured she was already a good distance away from Konoha. He decided to go get food, on his way he ran into Kiyomi who told him she wanted to go on a date. After she asked he tuned out and thought a week and a half would be a good time to break it off, he just didn't know how he would do it. All he knew was that Ino would try to kill him if he broke her cousins' heart. This was going to be too troublesome for him.

* * *

**I haven't been checking the chapters well, so if you see mistakes feel free to comment or pm. Thanks xD**

**Next Chapter will be called Discovered, you can guess what will happen.**


End file.
